BroKen DreAmS
by Miisao-sama
Summary: [Cap10]H:dejame sentirte entre mi brazos por siempre…por la eternidad contigo? K: por la eternidad conmigo..Hiei…[Kuramaxhiei YAOI LEMON] FINAL
1. Inice

Oooolaaaaa! Io d nuevo non…(musho tiempo libre -.-U)…psss otra d mis ocurrencias.

((Sto se me osurrio xq en el periodico leí q unos hermanitos c habían fugado de su hogar xq no soportaban estar sin su papa.(pero weno aka io voi a cambiar varias cosas nn))

La historia se trata d q Ku i Hi (chibis) son mui infelices viviendo con sus padrastros…

**Aclaraciones:** weeee…aki voi a hacer a Hiei mas alto q Kuramita nn…(azi m gusta n/n)

I ps Kuramita será el hermanito menor…tierno, delicado y mui dulce.

Hiei será el mayor, protector, fuerte y decidido…

Bn…ahora si..LEAN non…

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**_Broken Dreams_**

Cap 1.inice….

-Hiei? Enano! donde estas?-Gritó el padrastro entrando ebrio a su casa.

Yomi! Al fin llegas! el mocoso se metió en la habitación del otro y no quiere salir!- le grito la madrastra de los pequeños (Hi & Ku) a su esposo.

¿A si? Ya veremos!-Grito el padrastro ebrio sacando la correa de su pantalón y subiendo lentamente las escaleras(Se an fijado cuento dura un ebrio subir una escalera? oo…).

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_Mientras en la Hab_. -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

-Hiei…- Susurró suavemente un pequeño pelirrojo de unos 7 años – Llegó papá…-Termino de decir con ganas de llorar…

-No te preocupes…no te va a pasar nada…- Susurró también un chico de cabello negro, alto, y de 13 años, abrazando protectoramente a su hermano menor.

Se encontraban en la habitación del pequeño pelirrojo, manteniéndose en un abrazo entre ellos para olvidarse de lo condenados que estaban: Sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión y los adoptaron un par de borrachos que discutían y los maltrataban, eran pobres, no iban a la escuela. Necesitaban una salida para que de una vez por todas escaparan de aquel infierno que les toco vivir….

-Quiero que esto termine…-dijo el pelirrojo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

-Shhh…Kurama, nos van a descubrir…- el chico pelinegro calló al pelirrojo sellando sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso…

Aunque eran hermanos no podían negar nada a sus corazones, se amaban, pero tenían que mantener esto en secreto porque si sus padrastros se enteraban, quien sabe qué les harían…

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Fuera de la habitación-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

-Yomi ¿que vas a hacer?-Peguntó con malicia la madrastra de los pequeños.

-Voy a darle su merecido al pendejo inútil de hiei! debería hacerme caso cuando lo llamo!-El padrastro se sacó la correa y comenzó a golpear fuerte mente la puerta ,pero nadie abría...Volvió a pegarle una patada a la puerta de la habitación de kurama, rompiéndola por la mitad…entrando a la habitación.

QUE RAYOS HACES EN LA HABITACION DE TU ERMANO HIEI!- El padrastro explotó, no soportaba ver a los pequeños tan cerca uno del otro…

Hiei, furioso, soltó a kurama y se paró de la cama en donde estaban-Maldito Borracho!¡mira lo q le hiciste a la puerta de kurama, animal!-le grito Hiei.

-¿QUE!No le hables así a tu papa, mendigo!- Hina (así se llamaba la madrastra) salio a defender a su esposo.

Hiei escupió con rabia al piso y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su "madre" y dijo –YO hablo como quiera, maldita perra! El no es mi padre!-

PAF! Se escucho un fuerte azote….

Hiei!-El pequeño pelirrojo no sabia que hacer, estaba sucediendo otra vez! Siempre era así..Primero llegaba su Padrastro ebrio y se ponía a discutir con hiei hasta que terminada por golpearlo…

NO BUELVAS A INSULTARNOS! YO y tu madre somos los que te alimentamos y los que mantenemos tu vida de bastardo! Deberías agradecernos!-Le grito el padrastro con la correa en las manos,a un pobre Hiei que escupía sangre, botado en el piso…

Vámonos Yomi…ya aprendió la lección…- le dijo mujer a su esposo tomándolo del brazo y bajando las escaleras - ¿quieres algo de cenar?-le pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_En la Hab._-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

-Oh Hiei! mira lo que te ha hecho!-el pequeño pelirrojo se bajó de la cama para ver el rostro de su hermano quién tenia una fea marca de la correa de su padrastro en su mejilla. Al verlo kurama comenzó a derramar lagrimas a mares.

-Mañana iremos a la tienda para comprar madera y hacerte una puerta nueva ¿de acuerdo?-Le dijo Hiei suavemente levantándose y limpiando su rostro con la manga de su polerón.

-No, Hiei… no lo tienes que hacer!…-El pobre pelirrojo no dejaba de llorar, no le gustaba que su hermano se preocupara tanto por él ,ya no sabia que hacer…

-Soy feliz haciendo lo que quiera kurama y te quiero hacer feliz…mañana con el dinero de la limosna nos escaparemos a comprar la madera para tu puerta..Mis amigos nos ayudaran a pasar sin que nadie conocido nos vea…nada puede salir mal…-

-Hiei…-El pequeño abrazó a su hermano, se paró en la puntita de sus pies para alcanzar el rostro del pelinegro y besar sus labios con necesidad…

-Esto acabará pronto kurama….descansa…-Hiei tomó en brazos a su hermano y lo recostó en la cama, le dio el beso de buenas noches y salió de la habitación en dirección al baño a curar su herida….

-Me las van a pagar caro…lo juro…- sentencio Hiei antes de entrar al baño mirando del segundo piso a su padrastro y a su madrastra disfrutando de la cena…

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Fin del cap… ¿k les pareció? Triste no?...T.T….me dio pena…

Weno dejen sus comentarios xfiz para saber q opinan(o mejor si me dan mas ideas :P)…y si, ya se q debería continuar NeeDs pero todavía no m inspiro en eso jeje nnU…weno gracias x leer!


	2. LeT me Be , I'am BroKen

Iooo d nuevo! …aki va el 2do cap! Aki viene algo que d seguro muchas (o muchos n.n) no c esperaban! El cap mui triste telenovela mexicana (las adoro! n/n…).

En este cap….verán como Hiei se…… ta ta ta tan! No les diré! Wajajaja! LEAN no sean flojitas! XP

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Cap.2: Let Me Be….I am broken…

**A la Mañana Siguiente…**

-Diablos!-maldijo en voz baja hiei..-ya es tarde!-

Se levantó de su cama, se vistió y se dirigió a la habitación de kurama…Tenían que irse rápido, debían ir a pedir limosnas al pueblo y regresar antes del anochecer.

-Kurama…Kurama ya despierta…-le susurró al oído del pelirrojo…

-m...Mmm…Hiei…-

-hasta que despiertas…-le dijo tiernamente-levántate tenemos que salir…-

-Mmm….-kurama pestañeo un poco y se restregó sus ojos para aclarar su vista-Hiei tu herida…-Kurama fijó sus ojos verdes esmeraldas en la herida que ya estaba vendada en el rostro d su hermano, acerco su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Hiei pero este lo detuvo.

-No kurama….-

-H-Hiei…-

-Mi herida esta bien, no es nada grave…no tienes de que preocuparte..-

-…- kurama no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando el rostro de su hermano con tristeza…

- que esperas? Ve a cambiarte de ropa que tenemos que irnos ya!-le dijo Hiei al pequeño pelirrojo mostrándole una sonrisa forzada(q por cierto le salía mui bn u.u)

-si-

El pelirrojo se levantó de su cama, tomò unas ropas y se fue al baño .Hiei lo siguió con la mirada asta que la puerta del baño se serró, se levanto y bajo al primer piso…

-Mierda! De nuevo bebieron toda la noche!-Hiei casi no podía caminar, había basura y muchas botellas de licor en el suelo.(como n la casa de Yuske ,Cuando vivía con su mama,)

Pateó una botella de cerveza para entrar a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador y sacar una sopa instantánea que seria el desayuno de los 2 hermanitos...

Hiei puso a calentar la sopa…

Kurama ya estaba listo y bajo por las escaleras viendo como todo estaba sucio, había floreros rotos y muchas botellas tiradas…eso le entristeció mucho, ya no queria seguir ahí…

-Hermano?...-susurró asomándose a la puerta de la cocina…

-eh? Kurama ya estas listo?-

-sip-dijo el pequeño pelirrojo entrando en la cocina y acercándose a Hiei.

-Ven aquí, déjame arreglarte…-Hiei arregló la chaqueta rosa d kurama y le arreglo también su gorrito del mismo color…-Listo, ahora estas mejor..-le dijo Hiei.

-Gracias…-el pelirrojo se sonrojo y le dio un besito en la boquita de su hermano.

-jeje…bien la sopa ya esta lista…vamos a comer kurama…-Hiei tomo de la manito a Ku y se lo llevo a la mesa. Sacó toda la basura de ella, la limpio y por fin sentó a kurama para que comiera su desayuno…él también se sentó para comer pero se les estaba haciendo tarde…así que se preocupo más de apurar a su kurama envés de comer…

Salieron de la casa mui apurados, porque necesitaban juntar mucho dinero para poder comprar madera para reconstruir la puerta de kurama…

_**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

-ei chicos!-Grito un chico desde un callejón . Era un amigo de Hiei.

-Que quieres Auki!-Hiei se detuvo y tomó la mano de kurama, acercándose un poco hacia la entrada de aquel oscuro callejón.

-necesitas ayuda? Te vez apurado…-le contesto Auki, era un chico vestido de negro entero con una corra blanca con negro y unos ojos mui celestes.(Ummm algo así komo Killua de HunterxHunter)

-Hn..Necesito conseguir dinero para comprar maderas..-contesto..

Kurama solo bajo la mirada…se sentía culpable de que por su culpa Hiei se estuviera sacrificando de esa manera…

-Ummm…nosotros te podemos ayudar…-de las espaldas de Auki salieron dos chicos mas…Estos eran unos gemelos. Rubios, cabello rizado y corto, y de ojos miel. La única diferencia de los gemelos esque uno de ellos tenia un lunar en su mejilla…

- bien…-contesto Hiei secamente.

-Ok, ustedes, kito y Hiro(los gemelos) acompañen a kurama a pedir limosnas…yo y Hiei nos iremos por otro lado…cuiden al pelirrojo y que no le pase nada ¿entendido!-Auki dio sus órdenes.

-Si!-Gritaron Kito y Hiro a la vez..

-Kurama vé con ellos…-le dijo Hiei al pequeño pelirrojo.

-Pero Hiei yo…-

-Vé!-

-…-el pequeño no tuvo otra que ir con aquellos chicos desconocidos para él.

-Ok…nosotros nos vamos…Kito, nos encontramos aquí al atardecer deacuerdo?-

-Si-

-Muy Bien….Vámonos Hiei!-

-…-Hiei no dijo nada, solo siguió a Auki.

-Adios…Hermano…-susurro el pequeño ojiesmeralda cuando vio desaparecer a su Hermano…

-¿dijistes algo "rojito"?-Pregunto Kito. Él era el que llevaba el lunar en su mejilla y era mayor que Hiro por 3 minutos.(o.o)

-N-no señor…-respondió de inmediato el pelirrojo.

-Ajajaja! Por favor! No nos llames señor! Llámanos por nuestros nombres! Yo soy Hiro!-

-y yo kito nn…-

-Eeeh...ss-si..-respondió con timidez el pequeño,"esos chicos parecen confiables, no hay nada que temer no?" se preguntaba a si mismo…

-oka, ya nos tenemos que ir! Vamos Kuramita!-Kito tomó de la mano a kurama y se fueron a pedir limosnas en las tiendas….

Mientras…

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ En otro callejón-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

-Auki! Donde rayos vamos!-Hiei corría detrás de Auki por aquel oscuro callejón.

-Es tiempo de que aprendas algo compañero!-Auki se detuvo en la salida del callejón que daba justo con una calle mui transitada por mucha gente.

-¿Qué?-

-Mira y aprende…-Auki desapareció de los ojos de Hiei y reapareció entre todas las personas que caminaban por la calle…

Auki se quedo parado, actuando naturalmente…de un momento a otro una mujer con una gran cartera paso por su lado…En un abrir y serrar de ojos Auki le arrebato la cartera a la mujer y salio corriendo en dirección al callejón donde estaba Hiei.

-AAAAH! DIOS! MI CARTERA! AYUDENME!-Grito la mujer.

-CORRE HIEI!- Auki empujo a Hiei para que escapara con él…Ambos escaparon de allí hechos un rayo, nadie los vio… (Los dos eran mui rápidos).

Llegaron a una casucha abandonada…lejos de las tiendas…

-Ajajaja! Que divertido! Jajaja!-dijo Auki luego de haber tomado una buena bocanada de aire…

-¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer!-

-Oh Hiei…no me digas que no te gusto esto…que aburrido eres!¿quieres el dinero o no!-

-Auki! Acabas de robar una cartera!-

-Dime una cosa…-Le dijo Auki secamente..-¿no sientes envidia?

-¿Qué? ¿Envidia?-

-¿No sientes envidia por todos ellos!-

-N-no te entiendo..-

-Puta! Hiei! lo entiendes perfectamente!-

-…-

-Sientes envidia cierto? Porque ellos lo tienen todo! Y nosotros les damos asco por ser pobres y malditos! Los ricos merecen esto!-

-Auki…-

-alguien debe quitarles esa sonrisa de su rostro! Y esos somos nosotros! Hiei tu también lo harás! Se siente bien!-

-…-Hiei solo bajo la mirada…no sabia que decir,¿Qué pensaría kurama?..Pero...el dinero…lo necesitan…no tiene opción…

-¿y? dime…vas a robar con migo? Yo te enseñaré…-

-hn…-

-¿es un si? Pues entonces toma la cartera, ábrela y saca todo el dinero que necesites…-

Hiei lo hizo, abrió la cartera robada y saco el dinero para comprar la madera para la puerta de la habitación de su hermano..

-Bien echo Hiei…-

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ _Mientras fuera de una tienda_ -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

-oiga señor!¿me da una limosna?...Señor señor!...no se valla…-El pequeño pelirrojo por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía que la gente le diera monedas…ya eran las 3 pm y recién llevaba 1 moneda….-Hermano…-susurro, sentía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no estaba allí su hermano para consolarlo…se sentía solo…

-Kuramita que pasa?-pregunto Hiro acercándose al pelirrojo.

-N-no he conseguido casi nada de dinero…-el rostro del pequeño se humedeció por las gruesas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes.-Mi padrastro golpeará a Hiei si llegamos sin nada en las manos!-el pequeño escondió su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte…

-…rojito…-Kito se acerco y abrazo al pequeño.

-tranquilo….quieres mucho a tu hermano ¿cierto?….-Hiro también abrazo al pequeño y así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que el pelirrojo se calmó.

…

-Estas mejor Ku?-le preguntó Kito al pelirrojo que ya había dejado de llorar.

-Ss..Si…-

-genial! Ven kurama, vamos a conseguir dinero! Tengo una idea!-Dijo Hiro.

Así pasaron las horas y los chicos consiguieron muchas monedas haciendo sus shows callejeros.(menos Kuramita…claro uu)

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y se fueron al callejón en donde habían dicho que se encontrarían con Auki y Hiei….

_**Continuará….**_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Uuuufff! Termine este cap! Que les pareció? Seee….Triste….me odio T.T….pero weno….quien sabe q podrá pasar mas adelante…(ia nise! No se m ocurre nada --U)…a ps…. M dejan sus comentarios! No se m olviden!...

I weeee sin nada mas q agregar me despido! Aioz! -.o!


	3. No LiFe

Hola! Yo d nuevo. Mosqeando por aki ¬¬…bn aquí va el cap 3, Tiene algunas partes de canciones muy lindas q le vienen mui bien a la historia

I weno, no tengo comentarios para este cap. Me salio un poco raro no se pork o.o

Ahora si las dejo con el cap LEAN i dejen sus comentarios vale?

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

_Cap3.- .\\No life/_

"No puedo creerlo….cómo pudo Auki?"-pensaba en pelinegro Hiei, viendo la espalda de su amigo caminando delante de él. "que le diré a kurama…'Mira kurama! Conseguí el dinero para tu puerta! Es dinero robado pero nos alcanza para muchas cosas!'…rayos! que voy a hacer!...Kurama…."-Hiei serró sus ojos con pesadez, necesitaba una salida de todo…irse lejos con kurama, ser felices….Ya no queria ver sufrir a su hermano, se sentía miserable.

-Qué te pasa Hiei?-Le peguntó Auki, quien se había preocupado por la expresión que Hiei llevaba en su rostro.

-Nada.-

-ja! Y a mí me vas a engañar!-

-Cállate!-

-Estas demasiado aproblemado , toma esto...-

-Qué!-

Auki le había ofrecido a Hiei un cigarrillo…i por supuesto Hiei no sabia que hacer.

-Esto te hará olvidar tus problemas por un momento, te tranquilizara…yo siempre fumo cuando discuto con mi madre.-le dijo Auki.

-N-no…-

-Es kurama no?-

-eh?-

-tú y kurama son…-

-….-.Hiei asintió con la cabeza

-ya me lo imaginaba¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Eso les ba a traer mas problemas, yo…-

-escapar-dijo Hiei sin dejar terminar su frase a Auki.

-escapar?-

-Si, quiero irme de aquí, no se…quiero desaparecer con kurama…quiero hacerlo feliz.-Hiei se sentó con cansancio en el suelo-no quiero ver mas lagrimas…-

-Toma-Auki le entregó el cigallillo con un fósforo.

-A la mierda…todo….-Hiei tomó el cigarrillo, se lo puso en la boca y lo prendió con el fósforo.

Ya no sentía nada…confiar o nó en Auki ya no le importaba, q su padrastro lo maltratara no le importaba mas…ya nada le importaba….solo su pequeño hermano, la luz de su pútrido camino, èl lo mantenía vivo

_  
"...Tengo…  
Un corazón lleno de dolor...  
Mi cabeza llena de estrés  
Un Puñado de rabia...  
Guardado en mi pecho…_

_Nadie importa, nada mas..."_

-Termina de fumar rápido y vamos al callejón en donde quedamos en encontrarnos con kurama y los chicos vale?-

-Hn-

**_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-En el callejón +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**

-Kito…mi hermano no llega…tengo frió…-dijo kurama abrazándose a si mismo, pálido, con sus esmeraldas entre serradas y tiritando levemente.

-Oooh Kuramita…toma.-Kito se saco el abrigo que traía atado a la cintura y cubrió al pequeño pelirrojo con él.

-Quiero a mi hermano!-kurama se aferro a la cintura de kito, llorando.-Hermano! …tengo frió! Ven…ven!-sollozaba el pequeño escondiendo su rostro en las ropas de kito.

-Ven pequeñín…-Hiro tomó a kurama en brazos y le limpio con su mano las lagrimas del pequeño pelirrojo.-Ya vendrá tu hermano, él no te va a dejar solo…te quiere mucho-le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente al pelirrojo.

- Hm.…-el pelirrojo no dijo nada mas, rodeó con sus bracitos a Hiro y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de éste.

-Auki…porque no llegas! Se hace tarde!-susurró kito…

_**+-+-Pasaron los minutos y la oscuridad se había apoderado por completo del cielo-+-+**_

-Auki! Mira la hora! porque tan tarde?-grito kito viendo como la luz de los faroles mostraba la silueta de Auki y de Hiei.

-Esque no tuvimos mucha suerte pidiendo limosnas así que…"lo pedimos prestado"-Auki dirigió una mirada a kito haciéndole entender que habían robado para conseguir dinero.

-Aaah ya veo…-Dijo Hiro con una media sonrisa..-Kurama…kurama…-le susurro al pelirrojo que aun estaba en sus brazos medio adormilado.

-Umm?-

-Mira...Llego Hiei…-le dijo en voz suave.

-Hiei!...Hermano!-kurama abrió sus ojos y empezó a moverse para que Hiro lo bajara al suelo y así lo hizo.-Hermano!-

Kurama ya en el piso, corrió a los brazos de Hiei, quien estiro sus brazos para recibirlo.

-Hiei!-grito el pelirrojo abrazando a su hermano con fuerza.-Hiei…no me dejes solo!- kurama se abrazo mas a su Hiei ..No queria estar lejos de él nunca….nunca mas

-Kurama…-la mirada de Hiei solo expresaba pena, se sentía mal…-kurama…ya conseguí el dinero.-

-Hermano…mira yo también conseguí dinero! Mira, muchas monedas! Los chicos me ayudaron- kurama entusiasmado, metió su manito en su bolsillo y saco todas las monedas que había conseguido con kito y Hiro y se las mostró a Hiei con una sonrisa.

-que bien…-le contesto Hiei con una sonrisa penosa…De verdad no sabia ni qué responderle a su hermano…-vamos a comprar mucho con esto…-Hiei solo acaricio la mejilla del pelirrojo, ya no podía mirar aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban…se sentía mas miserable al verlas…

-Hermano…no lo hice bien?...porqué no estas feliz?..-preguntaba el pequeño, ignorante de todo.

-No…no pasa nada…yo…-Hiei ya no sabia que contestarle al pelirrojo…-no pasa nada…vamos a comprar las maderas si?-le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo tomo en brazos, el pelirrojo automáticamente se aferro a él.

-Hiei, yo te acompaño por si alguien los vé...-

-Como quieras…-Hiei se volteó para irse de allí e ir a comprar la madera para la puerta de kurama.

-Kito, Hiro .Vengan también.-

-Si!-

Y así los cinco chicos se fueron a las tiendas del pueblo…

Terminaron de comprar lo que necesitaban y lograron pasar desapercibidos por todos…pero cuando regresaron a su hogar…

-Hiei! Mira la hora! Que estuviste haciendo bastardo? Trajiste el dinero?-antes que Hiei pudiera abrir la puerta de su hogar Yomi salió de ella con su correa en las manos…

-Hn...-Hiei no dijo nada solo le tiro una bolsita con monedas en la cara y entro con kurama a la casa…ignorando a su padrastro.

-Eh?...de donde sacaste tanto dinero!-Yomi reacciono y abrió aquella bolsita que contenía muchas monedas de oro.

-Allí tienes! Para que lleves a tu perra a tomar contigo también!-le respondió hiei entrando a su habitación rápidamente para esconder la madera que havia comprado(maderas q x cierto..Su padrastro no se fijo)...

Kurama solo estaba en la escalera sentado, abrazando sus piernitas…le daba miedo ver a su padrastro…Sentía muchas ganas de llamar a su mama…a su papa, para que lo protegieran…pero ellos ya no estaban. El pelirrojo ya ni recordaba el rostro de su verdadera madre .ahora no tenia a nadie más que a su hermano…

"…_.Todo se siente tan lejano a mi…."_

-No me levantes la voz Hiei, si no quieres que te vuelva a golpear!

Hiei no dijo nada…tenia muchos problemas ahora, era mejor dejarlos ir…

-Hina! Ven! Mira lo que nos trajo nuestro buen Hiei!- (N/A: Hijo de su...x.x..Mejor no lo digo ù.ú)

-Ah?-Hina salio del baño acercándose a su esposo.

-Mira…!-le dijo mostrándole las monedas a su mujer.

-OH! Jojo! Q bien!-

-Alístate que saldremos a beber toda la noche!-

-Si!Jajaja!-la esposa se fue corriendo a su habitación acompañada de su esposo para alistarse…

Hiei salio de su habitación y se encontró con su pequeño llorando en las escalera..

-Kurama…- tomo en brazos a su hermano y lo llevo a su habitación..

-De nuevo…de nuevo es l-lo m mismo! S-siempre es lo mismo!-el pequeño lloraba apretando con sus manitos las ropas de Hiei...

-no quiero que llores mas…-le dijo Hiei cuando ya llegaron a su habitación (la de Hiei uu).

Cerró la puerta con pestillo y abrazo fuertemente a su pequeño hermano….ya no lo soportaba…las cosas se le habían complicado mucho….tenia que encontrar el final para esto…

"…_Necesito el final para liberarme….  
Las cosas no son lo que solían ser,_

_La frustración dentro de mí….  
Pérdida terrible, esto no puede ser real…  
No puedo oponerme a este infierno que siento…"_

-H-hiei…-el pelirrojo levantó su cabecita buscando el rostro de Hiei, Éste Tomó el rostro del pequeño y lo besó, Kurama respondió de inmediato al beso .En los labios del otro buscaban el amor y el consuelo que necesitaban….

Hiei recostó a su pequeño hermano en la cama y se puso en sima de él, intensificando el beso y pidiendo con su lengua por primera vez, la entrada a la dulce boca del pelirrojo.

Los dos quisieron seguir así por siempre, olvidarse de la vida, de las penas…de todo…pero se vieron interrumpidos por los fuertes golpes que daba Yomi a la puerta…

-HIEI!SAL DE INMEDIATO!-Grito histérico su padrastro del otro lado de la puerta…

_**Continuará…**_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

TOT…Waaa! M odiooo! Soi mui Mala Khon Kuramita i con Hieisiiito! Waaaaaaaaa!...que Zerá lo q quiere el padrastro o.o? (ia nise! ú.ùU)a weeeno….espero sus cometarios, retos, insultos o lo que sea q kieran tomarse el tiempo d decirme …todo será mui bienvenido ,si nnU…jeje…

I weno ia no dijo mas me viro d aquí…Aiioz!

_**  
**_


	4. InnoCent Angel

Cap 4

Aqi va algo que tampoko se esperaban, leanlo asta el final, mas les vale ¬¬

Oh! Se m olvidaba, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, pensé que la historia no iba a relucir pero, creo que me equivoqué nnU gracias,….Ok ahora ti las dejo.

LEAN!

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**_Capitulo 4.- \\innocent angel…./_**

-H-hiei…-el pelirrojo levantó su cabecita buscando el rostro de Hiei, Éste Tomó el rostro del pequeño y lo besó, Kurama respondió de inmediato al beso .En los labios del otro buscaban el amor y el consuelo que necesitaban….

Hiei recostó a su pequeño hermano en la cama y se puso en sima de él, intensificando el beso y pidiendo con su lengua por primera vez, la entrada a la dulce boca del pelirrojo.

Los dos quisieron seguir así por siempre, olvidarse de la vida, de las penas…de todo…pero se vieron interrumpidos por los fuertes golpes que daba Yomi a la puerta…

-HIEI! SAL DE INMEDIATO!-Grito histérico su padrastro del otro lado de la puerta…

Hiei maldijo para sus adentros y separo sus labios de la dulce boca de su pequeño.

Se sentó en la cama y le grito a su padrastro:

-QUE MIERDA QUIERES AHORA?-de verdad que estaba furioso….su mejor momento con su hermano, arruinado por un maldito borracho…eso le subía los humos a la cabeza.

-ABRE LA PUERTA! ¿DONDE ESTA TU HERMANO?-gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta el padrastro.

-Hn…kurama, levántate…-Hiei tomo a kurama y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

-Hiei…-el pequeño se abrazo de su hermano, pero éste se separó de él.

-ven…-el pelinegro tomó la mano de su hermano i se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a su histérico padrastro.

Abrió la puerta y soltó a kurama para que saliera de la hab.

-aquí estaba kurama…porque tan histérico? TE PICA?-hiei le dijo en tono burlesco sarcástico a su padrastro

-DEJA DE LEBANTARME LA VOZ! –el padrastro estaba a punto de golpear a hiei, pero por suerte fue interrumpido por los gritos de Hina desde el primer piso…

-Yomi! Déjalos y Vámonos! Se nos hace tarde Jajaja –gritaba la madrastra muy ilusionada.

-Andas de suerte maldito! Y tu! Kurama! Ve a tu habitación!- le grito Yomi bajando las escaleras…

Kurama solo obedeció y se fue corriendo a su hab. Hiei solo siguió con la mirada a su padrastro…

Éste ya estaba saliendo de la casa pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo a hiei...

-Te pillo de nuevo con él…i se van los dos que aquí m oístes?-

Hiei solo se le quedo mirando, ya no queria seguir discutiendo…solo queria descansar…

La puerta se cerró, y por fin hiei y kurama quedaron solos…

El pelinegro suspiro con pesadez y se fue a la habitación de kurama. El pequeño estaba sentado en su cama abrazando su almohada y escondiendo su rostro en ella…

-Ya se fue…-

-Ya…se fue?-

-si, ven acá…-Hiei se acerco a abrazo a su hermano-no tienes que llorar, tienes que ser fuerte y no andar llorando…no eres una niñita o si?-Hiei miro a su hermano con dulzura i diversión a la vez..

-N-no soy una niñita! –el pelirrojo hizo una expresión graciosa y apego su rostro al cuerpo de su hermano todavía llorando.

-jaja…no importa, ahora tenemos que reparar tu puerta eh?-Hiei tomo el rostro de su pequeño y lo beso, estar con kurama lo tranquilizaba…el mundo no importaba a su lado.

Salieron de la hab. Y bajaron a la cocina.

-quieres de cenar? O esperas q que termine de reparar la puerta?-

-N-no, quiero ayudarte-el pequeño se restregaba sus ojito mostrando una expresión de cansancio, pero aun así, él queria ayudar a su hermano…no queria sentirse inútil.

-Hn…no, será mejor que cenes y que te vallas a descansar…no te preocupes, Auki llegara a ayudarme si?-Hiei tomó a su hermano en brazos y lo sentó en la mesa. Justo cuando tocaron a la puerta…

Hiei abrió la puerta y..

-Hola!-

-Hn…pasa-

Auki, ya había llegado… (N/A: no c para q lo metí aki…d veras…o.o…ste chico apareció d repent…)

-Kuramita! Como stas!-Auki fue corriendo a tomar en brazos al pequeño.

-Bien si…-kurama no confiaba mucho en este chico... (Mala espina ¬¬)

-Hey, quieres algo de comer?...-

-Emm…no, solo vine a ayudarte…no te preocupes…- Auki bajó al pelirrojo y se acerco a hiei ,quien estaba preparando la cena de su pequeño n la cocina (hn…donde mas...No?)

-Bien, esperame aquí…voy a sacar las maderas…-Hiei subió a la habitación.

Auki esperó a que hiei se fuera para dirigir su mirada a kurama

-Rojito…-Auki se acercó peligrosamente al pequeño pelirrojo.

-…- kurama se extrañó de esto y retrocedió.

-ven, no te haré nada malo….no muerdo…-El chico de cabello blanco (osea Auki uu) acorraló al pequeño contra la pared, haciendo mínimo el espacio entre ellos dos…

-Que haces?- preguntó inocente el pequeño…para él, era extraño que una persona se le acercara así, no lo entendía…

-Eres precioso…- Auki empezó a acariciar de la parte del vientre para abajo del cuerpo del pequeño con una sonrisa enferma y lujuriosa… (qien lo diría O.O)

-…- el pequeño no decía nada…solo veía los ojos rojos de lujuria que tenia Auki en esos momentos…

Un movimiento de maderas izo que Auki se alejara rápidamente del pequeño, éste…solo estaba ahí, inmóvil…

Hiei salio de su habitación tirando todas las maderas al piso..(Gracias a dios! Q le hubiera echo a kurama ese maldito T.T..)

-Hn…hey Auki! Ven! Sube con kurama!...-Gritó el pelinegro Hiei desde el segundo piso…

-Siii! …-Grito Auki…luego le dirigió una mirada de muerte al pelirrojo y le dijo:- Ni una palabra de esto! Actuaras normal entendido!-

El pequeño inocentemente asintió, en realidad, el no sabia si lo que le hizo Auki era malo o bueno….no lo entendía…

-mas te vale….-Auki tomo a kurama en brazos y subieron al segundo piso.

Cuando ya subieron Hiei qitó de los brazos de Auki a kurama.

-Kurama será mejor que bayas a mi habitación. Si? Por mientras descansa, yo te llevaré tu cena cuando esté lista ya?-Hiei se dirigió con kurama a su habitación.

-Pero…hermano…aaah (tierno bostezo) yo también quiero a-ayudar…-reprochó el pequeño acomodándose en el pecho de su hermano…

-nah….no insistas…ya te dije, Auki me ayudará- Al escuchar ese nombre en la mente de kurama apareció el rostro lujurioso que le mostró Auki hace unos minutos, no lo entendía…nos había porque sentía nervios…

-Hermano…-Kurama reaccionó, quizás su hermano le respondería el porqué del extraño comportamiento que tubo Auki, del porqué lo Tocó así…pero Hiei no lo dejó continuar..

-No, no…ya te dije…no necesito tu ayuda…de verdad, tu solo descansa…-dijo Hiei recostando a su pequeño en su cama.

-Pero hermano….-

-Shhh…-Hiei no lo dejó terminar, le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación.

Kurama solo se acomodó en la cama de su hermano…

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ Fuera de la habitación-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

-Hn…ahora por donde empezamos eh?...-Le pregunto Auki a Hiei mirando la dañada puerta de la hab. de kurama..

-Ve tu….espera, voy por la cena de kurama…-Hiei bajó a la cocina a buscar la cena de su pelirrojo.

Hiei bajó, y Auki solo se apoyo en la pared, recordando ese rostro de inocencia que desde hace poco ya lo había cautivado…"kurama….kurama…..te voy a tener….." pensaba.

Hiei en pocos minutos subió a su habitación donde estaba kurama, éste al sentir los pasos de su hermano se sentó de inmediato en la cama..

-Hermano…-

-Ten, aquí esta tu cena…-Hiei se acercó y le puso se plato en las piernas del pelirrojo-Cuando termines deja el plato en la mesita de noche si?-Hiei miró muy tiernamente a su hermano y le acaricio sus cabellos, enredando sus dedos en los finos hilos de sangre..

-Hiei…-Kurama le queria preguntar sobre Auki de nuevo…pero otra vez, Hiei no lo dejo terminar…

-Dulces sueños….- Susurró Hiei saliendo de la habitación y serrando la puerta…

Kurama solo se escondió entre las suaves sabanas, no sabia porque sentía miedo…si Auki solo lo acaricio…solo fue eso no? no era de importancia solo lo acarició….. Una caricia….solo una caricia…"solo una caricia" y con este pensamiento el pequeño pelirrojo cayo en el mundo de los sueños….

_**Continuará**_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Wa…..no se en qué me puse a pensar….de veras….pero weno…espero que les aya gustado, dejen sus comentarios si? Avr q opinan d ste capi…

Aiioz!


	5. Overdurdened

Aaah….el capi 5…para todas y todos LEANLO asta el final e? y dejen comentarios …

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

_Cap 5 .- \overburdened/_

-Hiei, aquí solo hay que reparar, no vale hacerla de nuevo…-Dijo Auki, Mirando la puerta dañada de kurama…

-Hn…quiero que quede perfecta…-

-Haré lo que pueda, no te aseguro nada….-

Después de que kurama se había dormido (en la habitación d Hi...) los chicos habían comenzado a reparar la puerta, mientras lo hacían…

-en una semana,..Será el cumpleaños de kurama…-susurró Auki, mientras martillaba una tabla…

-Hn..-

-que harás?-

-quiero…quiero verlo feliz ese Dia...yo...-Hiei bajo su mirada pensativo…

Una media sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Auki -quieres que te ayude?-

Hiei solo lo miro desconfiado y no dijo nada, solo volvió a bajar la mirada………

-eso es un si?-Auki dejo de martillar para mirar a hiei, le divertía ver a hiei así…

-hn…-

-me parece,..Que te parece si…_conseguimos_ dinero los 2 eh? Así ba a ser más fácil…-

Hiei iba a contestar pero

-Hermano?...-kurama había salido de su habitación, con una almohada abrazada a su pecho, con una expresión de miedo.

-Kurama...q-que haces despierto?- Hiei fue de inmediato a ver a su hermano. Auki solo fijaba su mirada en kurama.

-hermano…tuve una pesadilla..- el pequeño corrió a los brazos de su hermano, éste lo tomó en brazos…

-hnn…no tienes que temer, eres un miedosito…- Hiei paso su dedo por la mejilla de kurama haciéndole cosquillas..

-jajajaja…hermano…- rió el pequeño tiernamente ante aquella caricia, en los brazos de su hermano, el miedo desaparecía…

-bien, a dormir…yo te voy a acompañar si?-bajo a kurama y lo tomo de la manito a kurama y se fueron a la habitación de nuevo…

Ya en la habitación, Hiei volvió a recostar a su pequeño en su cama, pero envés de salir, ahora se sentó a un costado de ella, sin soltar la mano de su pequeño hermano, éste tampoco soltaba la mano…

-duérmete si?..- Hiei con su otra mano empezó a acariciar lo cabellos de su kurama.

-Ummm…-suspiro kurama, serró su ojitos y abrazó con fuerza la mano de su hermano…

Hiei, acariciando el cabello de su hermano, trataba de grabar ese rostro para siempre, esa tranquilidad…esa inocencia que mostraba su pequeño, más que cuando estaba despierto…queria tenerla presente siempre...

Cuando sintió que su pequeño ya se había dormido de nuevo dejo de acariciarlo y le dio un beso en la frente, el pequeño se acurrucó mas en sus sabanas suspirando…

-eres mi angelito…-le susurró, se soltó suavemente de la mano de kurama que con fuerza se había aferrado de la suya y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta consigo…

Fuera, estaba Auki apoyado en la pared…

-No te hagas…estabas mirando...- le dijo hiei…

-sí….no sabia que fueras tan tierno Hiei…-Se burlo Auki acercándose a Hiei

-Hn…deja de hablar y terminemos la puerta quieres?..Se está haciendo tarde- le contestó con fastidio Hiei pasando de largo a Auki.

-Nah nah…no te preocupes…'mis sombras'(N/A: 'sombras' c refiere a sus amigos Kito y Hiro) están fuera de la casa viendo si alguien viene, nos avisaran…no te preocupes…-

-Hn…terminemos quieres?…-

-si…- Auki volvió a tomar su martillo y recomenzó su trabajo de nuevo

Terminaron, por fin la puerta había quedado como si nada hubiera pasado

-aaah..Por fin….-

-hn…seguro que no quieres nada de comer?...-

-ne ne…ya te dije qu…-Auki no terminó de hablar ya que alguien había entrado de golpe a la casa…

-AUKI, AUKI! Viene Yomi con su mujer! Están tomadísimos! Tenemos que salir de aquiii!- Kito había entrado a la casa a avisar, ya que los había visto bajar de un taxi discutiendo…

-Aaag! Mierda!..Hiei...-

-Váyanse…yo me encargo….-Les dijo Hiei acompañándolos asta la entrada…

-Como quieras…estaremos por aquí…cualquier cosa….solo llámame si?- Le dijo Auki antes de salir por la puerta con kito(N/A: primero manosea a kurama y ahora se pone a hacerse de chico bueno uú…maldito)

Cuando ya los chicos ya se habían ido, Hiei serró la puerta y se fue a su habitación rápidamente…

Entró a su habitación y tomó en brazos a su hermano y lo llevó a la suya. La puerta de la habitación de kurama ya estaba arreglada así que no había problemas si Yomi llegaba…

Dejo a kurama en su cama y se fue a la suya propia y allí se encerró…

Un fuerte sonido de vidrios rotos resonó en toda la casa junto con un fuerte grito de parte de Yomi:

-MALDITA PERRA!-Yomi había llegado, ebrio y furioso…Hina también venia con él pero ella rompía en llanto…

Hiei desde la habitación había escuchado todo, "se están peleando…" pensó recostándose en la cama…"esta será una larga noche…" pensó con sarcasmo…

_**Continuará**_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Cortito…pero…el Sig. Va a ser mas largo lo prometu siii?..Weno spero que les aya gustado, d todas formas no m costo nada en hacerlo nnU….déjenme su opinión vale? Aiioz!


	6. InFerNo

Ola aqi va al capi 6…LEANLO ASTA EL FINAL xq quizás queden "O.O"…x lo que viene, bueno los dejo…

Gracias por sus RR, me hacen muy feliz T-T

LEAN!!

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Cap 6.- InFerno

Un fuerte sonido de vidrios rotos resonó en toda la casa junto con un fuerte grito de parte de Yomi:

-MALDITA PERRA!-Yomi había llegado, ebrio y furioso…Hina también venia con él pero ella rompía en llanto…

Hiei desde la habitación había escuchado todo, "se están peleando…" pensó recostándose en la cama…"esta será una larga noche…" pensó con sarcasmo…

–PARA YOMI!!!– Grita Hina histérica y llorando

–TE LO MERECES!! Te descuido por un segundo y te pegas a otro como una puta!!–Yomi comenzó a golpear a su esposa y esta solo lloraba y gritaba… (aki c m paso un pokito la mano nnU gomen me...)

**_+-+-+-+ En la hab. De kurama..-+-+-+-+-_**

El pequeño pelirrojo se había vuelto a despertar, los fuertes ruidos de golpes desde el primer piso se escuchaban por toda la casa y eso le asustaba, se incorporo en su cama y se aferro de su manta, le asustaba escuchar todo eso y solo queria que su hermano viniera a abrazarlo…comenzó a llorar de impotencia, gimoteando en silencio tratando que nadie le escuchara

_**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

El pelinegro estaba tranquilamente recostado en su cama, aquellas peleas ni le importaban"que se maten.." pensaba...pero algo lo saco de su tranquilidad, la paredes filtran el sonido ,y se podía oír perfectamente los pequeños sollozos ahogados que kurama lanzaba desde su habitación ((MiSaoAclaración: las dos habitaciones(de hiei y de kurama) estaban juntas si?))

Hiei se levanto de su cama y coloco su oído en la pared de donde provenían los sollozos de kurama..–kurama…kurama – susurro tratando de que el pequeño pelirrojo lo oyera desde la otra habitación..

–h-hnn?...–el pelirrojo respondió con su voz entre cortada

–Deja de llorar! Te van a escuchar! Duérmete!–Sesurró en poco enfadado con su pelirrojo…

–tengo miedo…–

Hiei no le pudo contestar ya que se pudo escuchar a Yomi y a su esposa subiendo al segundo piso…

–Anda a llevarte tus puteríos, que acá no te necesito!–Gritó Yomi arrastrando a su esposa hasta el segundo piso

–YOMI PARA!!! PORFAVOR!!–gritaba la mujer entre llantos

Yomi no la escucho y la tiro a la habitación, y comenzó a tirar al suelo las ropas de su esposa –llevate todo esto!!! –

La mujer solo seguía llorando y gritando, botada en el piso mientras veía como su esposo la insultaba y le tiraba todas sus cosas a la calle

Hiei se tranquilizó ya que su hermano había parado de llorar, así que tranquilamente se fue a dormir

El escándalo de la pareja duró horas, hasta que al final Yomi echó a Hina de su casa, esta se fue a la casa de su mama….

Y Ahora Yomi estaba furioso, queria seguir bebiendo para olvidarse de todo así que…

–HIEI!! DESPIERTA!!–Yomi empezó a golpear con mucha fuerza la puerta de la hab. De hiei…

Dentro de esta hiei poco a poco estaba despertando por aquellos molestos ruidos, así que con ira le grito a su padrastro –QUE QUIERES AHORA!!!?–

–VE A COMPRARME LICOR!!–Grito Yomi agravando la voz

–mierda…–susurró para si el pelinegro levantándose de la cama. Era mejor hacerle caso a su padrastro cuando estaba ebrio, porque era muy peligroso en esa condición… (N/A: alcoholismo)

Se puso un abrigo y se fue a abrir la puerta, se sorprendió un poco al ver el rostro de su padrastro, rojo de rabia pero con los ojos aguados como queriendo llorar–Sabes que hora es? ¬¬ –le pregunto Hiei

–NO ME INTERESA!! ANDA A COMPRAR LICOR AHORA!!!–Yomi furioso empujo a hiei asta afuera de la casa y lo dejo en la calle, desde el interior de la casa le gritó –NO ENTRAS SIN EL!!!–

Hiei suspiro y empezó a caminar, ya estaba amaneciendo, el cielo estaba celeste claro ya…y podía sentir las miradas curiosas de lo vecinos, alertados por el fuerte escándalo que hicieron Yomi y Hina …pero no le importo, solo siguió caminando despreocupado, quizás un poco molesto por los comentarios que lograba escuchar de los vecinos a sus espaldas…

Llegó a una plaza no muy lejos de su casa, en una de las bancas estaba sentado Auki, como sabiendo que esto pasaría, confiado como siempre…

–Que pasó? Te hecho de la casa también?–le pregunto Auki

–púdrete…no sabes si hay un bar o una botillería abierta a esta hora?–pregunto con un poco de fastidio

–no, pero conozco una taberna que esta abierta las 24 hrs...Puedes ir a comprar ahí, les venden a lo menores…Eso si que no esta muy cerca de aquí…te acompaño?–

Hiei solo lo miro desconfiado y asintió…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-En la casa -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

a Yomi la dio su ataque de ira, comenzó a gritar y a tirar todas las cosas de la casa al suelo…

El pequeño pelirrojo se despertó y se asomo por la puerta tratando de no ser visto por su padrastro…

Se asusto mas al verlo sacando un encendedor y gasolina, empezó a juntar todas las cosas de la casa en el living. La mayoría ropas de su esposa...y comenzó a rosearlo con gasolina…iba…a quemar la casa...con kurama en ella también…

_**Continuará**_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Ai quedo, cumplí mi promesa y lo hice un poquito mas largo nnU…bueno espero que no me acecinen por esto X.x…que será lo que pasara? O.o...XD en fin…espero sus comentarios o insultos lo que quieran no c preocupan uuU d todas formas quizás me lo merezco…m ooodiooo T.T….

XD Jajaja bueno kuidence!

Aiioz!!


	7. VerMiilion

Cap 7 .- no tengo resumen alguno para este capitulo…no me siento bien. Triste y con ganas de desaparecer de aquí

En fin…les voi a escribir para distraerme un poko y salir de mi jodida realidad….espero que lo disfruten y todo…leanlo asta el final como siempre, gracias…

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

a Yomi la dio su ataque de ira, comenzó a gritar y a tirar todas las cosas de la casa al suelo…

El pequeño pelirrojo se despertó y se asomo por la puerta tratando de no ser visto por su padrastro…

Se asusto mas al verlo sacando un encendedor y gasolina, empezó a juntar todas las cosas de la casa en el living. La mayoría ropas de su esposa...y comenzó a rosearlo con gasolina…iba…a quemar la casa...con kurama en ella también…

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

_Cap 7.-Vermilion_

–Nooo!! Papa!!!–El pelirrojo salio de la habitación corriendo a detener a su padrastro pero ya era tarde….el fuego había empezado a quemar todo el lugar rápidamente gracias a la gasolina…

Yomi se giro asta donde estaba kurama, con una sonrisa enferma –vamos a morir jajajaja! – (Misao: esta part. no m gusto… m dio miedo o//oU)

–n-o…Nooo!!!–El pelirrojo callo de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar a gritos….esto no le gusto a Yomi…

–CALLATE PERRA!!!– Yomi se acerco rápidamente a kurama y le dio una fuerte bofetada – NO SIRBES PARA NADA!!–Le gritó pateando al pequeño tirandolo al piso (MiSao: Me Odio T.T….)

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Mientras caminaba Hiei sintió una punzaba en su pecho y se estremeció

–um? Que pasa hiei?– pregunto Auki a su lado, extrañado por la acción de hiei

–K-kurama! –Dijo en voz baja hiei, sentía un mal presentimiento. –rayos!– maldijo y se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa…

– Mierda… –Auki frunció el seño y se fue detrás de hiei sin que este lo notara….

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

El fuego comenzaba a esparcirse al segundo piso…

–p-papa…–kurama se quiso levantar del piso, pero su padrastro reacciono y le dio una patada en el estomago

–CALLATE!!–

El pelirrojo no dijo nada mas, estaba tirado en el suelo del primer piso y el humo lo estaba dejando inconsciente…

–Jajaja!– Yomi se reía mientras veía la ropa de su esposa y las demás cosas quemarse con el fuego…éste se seguía esparciendo por todas partes…

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Los vecinos. Alarmados aun más por las llamas, que ahora salían por las ventanas de la casa, se comenzaron a acercar…ninguno de ellos movía ni un solo músculo…solo se quedaron ahí a mirar

Dentro de la casa el pequeño ya había perdido el conocimiento por completo, su respiración apenas se podía sentir…las llamas lo estaban rodeando…

Su padrastro estaba a su lado abrazando sus piernas y riendo nerviosamente a carcajadas (x si alguien no entendió…este tío, aparte de estar tomado estaba loko)

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Pronto hiei llego, y quedo atónito al ver como su casa estaba rodeada de grandes llamas de fuego, derrumbándose a pedasos…miro a la gente a su alrededor…nadie parecía hacer nada…solo mirar..Eso lo enfureció

–HIJOS DE PERRA!!!! AGAN ALGO!!! Mi hermano menor esta ahí!!!–les grito a todas las personas allí presentes, estas reaccionaron y comenzaron a llamar a los bomberos alarmados por enterarse que el pequeño pelirrojo estaba allí dentro

La parte delantera de la casa se derrumbo, y ahí hiei alcanzó a ver un pequeño bultito rosa tirado en el piso…junto a su padrastro entre las llamas…no lo pensó dos veces y se abrió paso entre las llamas y se adentro a buscar a su hermano, no le importo que las llamas lo estuvieran quemando…solo su mirada se mantenía fija en el cuerpo de su pequeño tirado en el suelo…

Fuera de la casa, recién había llegado Auki

–Donde esta hiei?–Pregunto en voz alta para que todos los presentes lo escucharan

–El muchacho…el muchacho entro a la casa!!– Grito histérica una joven mujer

– HIEI!– Grito y también se adentro en la casa

Hiei por su parte ya no podía respirar, el humo le había llegado a los pulmones y eso no lo dejaba moverse con facilidad, pero eso no le preocupaba..Sólo su hermano, tenia que sacarlo de allí..Al diablo con Yomi…al diablo con todo lo demás…él solo queria sacar a su pequeño de las llamas…

Auki ya había entrado a la casa también, pero no lograba ver nada. Todo lleno de humo y de fuego…así que decidió salir de esta y esperar a los bomberos (Este tipo esta demás…pero también es el malo de la historia y no lo puedo matar u.u )

Al poco rato los bomberos llegaron, apagaron las llamas y rápidamente se entraron en la casa, o mejor dicho , lo que quedaba de ella…

Encontraron tres cuerpos…uno de un mayor apoyado en una muralla… y dos pequeños cuerpitos botados en el piso, el mas grande abrasando al cuerpo mas pequeño, como queriendo protegerlo….

Rápidamente los llevaron al hospital, ahí los dejaron hospitalizados….

Eran las 10 de la mañana… y unos ojos fuego se habrían cansadamente…

Hiei se incorporo para ubicarse mejor en donde estaba "un hospital" concluyo…Se sentó a un borde de la cama buscando a su hermano y lo encontró…en la camilla a su lado, pegado a la ventana, estaba el cuerpo de su pequeño, el sol que se filtraba por las cortinas iluminada sus cabellos y su angelical rostro, relajado… tenia unas vendas en su cabeza, rostro y en sus manos...Acaso?...

Hiei se levanto de inmediato la camilla donde estaba sintiendo un ligero dolor en su espalda, se tocó y descubrió que tenia vendada gran parte de esta; se había quemado la espalda tratando de proteger a su hermano de las llamas..Pero ahora eso no le preocupaba..Solo queria comprobar que su pequeño aún respiraba….

Se acercó lentamente a la camilla donde yacía su hermano y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de este…comprobando…que el pequeño respiraba débilmente…eso lo tranquilizo, se arrodillo en el costado de la camilla y apoyó su cabeza en esta viendo a su hermano dormir…sin querer una lagrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda, la seco de inmediato. No le gustaba llorar…nunca lo haría…Tomó la mano del pelirrojo y la apretó delicada mente – Debí estar ahí contigo…así…esto no te hubiera pasado…perdóname…hago lo que puedo..Pero no se cuidarte…– debilito su voz en estas ultimas palabras…esa era la verdad, él no sabia como cuidar a su pequeño. De todas formas...él recién tenia 13 años…no sabia cómo hacerse cargo de su pequeño hermano…una ligera presión sintió de repente hiei en su mano, Su hermano estaba despertando..

– hnn...mmm..– Se quejó un poco al sentir los rayitos del sol en su rostro pero comenzó a despertarse el pequeño pelirrojo, la primera imagen que vio, fue a su hermano mayor. Mirándole con una sonrisa suave y triste a la vez…– Hermano…– susurro

–estas mejor cierto?– Pregunto hiei acariciando la manito del pelirrojo

– S-si…– El pelirrojo miro intensamente los rubíes de fuego de hiei y sin mostrar expresión alguna, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas cubridas por vendas ahora…

– No llores…– Hiei le sonrió tiernamente y seco las mejillas del pelirrojo con suavidad –lo importante…Esque tu no estas grave ni nada –

– Donde esta Yomi?– Pregunto el pequeño ya mas calmado..

Un brillo se dejo ver en los ojos de hiei por unos instantes – ese maldito…no se y no me interesa donde este…que se allá muerto en el incendio no me interesa…–

– quizás… el no lo izo con intención…estaba ebrio y no pensó bien.. – dijo el pelirrojo con una inocencia y suavidad única en su voz

Esto fue como si le clavaran una estaca en s corazón, porque kurama no lo entendía?! Yomi queria matarlo y ahora lo defiende! Porque no lo entiende!? Porque?! "porque aun eres un pequeño inocente….mi pequeño angel" se respondió para si…no dijo nada, solo abrazo a su hermano escondiendo su rostro en los dulces rizos de sangre del cabello de kurama

_**Continuaraaa**_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Termine, lo hice mas largo de lo normal…por lo menos me distraje un poko..Tengo mucha pena…en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me gustaria que dejaran su opinión de esto…a! y un saludo para mi amiga kurama-kun que deseguro que esta leyéndome n.n

Kuidence artooo

Aioz


	8. I Will Close My eyes 4You

HI!!!!! Yo de nuevo nOn!!! Mmm…tiempo oque no actualizo u.u…en fin, aki va el capi…y se lo dedico a una amiga..n.n...Kurama-kun... ((Perdóname por no haberte avisado que el fic estaba aki óò…lo siento))

Ahora sip…como siempre LEANLO ASTA EL FINAL Ok??..i…Déjenme comentarios n.n…

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

_Cap8 : i will close my eyes 4you_

''_Pasaron unos días luego de que salieran del hospital, ya que kurama tenia que curarse de sus quemaduras (MiSao: T.T)_

_Luego de esto Yomi (MiSao: See…el jodido Yomi esta vivo) los llevo a la casa de una de sus hermanas y allí se quedaron.''_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Era de noche pero desde fuera de la casa se podía ver una luz de un cuarto prendida..

Hiei se encontraba acomodado semisentado en una de las camas acariciando los rizos de su pequeño que dormía en sus brazos.

Otro chico estaba en la segunda cama.

–Auki– Él iba con regularidad a ver a sus amigos por la ligera excusa de 'procuparse' por ellos…

–Solo venia a ver como estaba tu hermano Hiei, no vine a molestar…–contesto Auki sonriendo suavemente ((¬¬ maldito..asta yo lo odio))

– Él esta bien…hoy tuvimos que salir a pedir limosnas, se canso mucho…(suspiro)…malditasea– dijo hiei serrando sus ojos

–pasado mañana es su cumpleaños, yo…–

–Tu…– corto la tajante voz de Hiei – Tu arreglaras todo consiguiendo dinero…– No fue una petición, fue una orden.

Auki se extrañó con esto, lo normal era que él diera las ordenes, pero hiei lo estaba mandando como si el fuera su mandamás…pero por tener al pelirrojo cerca, haría lo que fuera – Como quieras, pero si o si tu también cooperarás vale?–

Hiei afilo la mirada y lentamente asintió con su cabeza

Estaban solos en la casa. Yomi y su hermana habían salido como casi todas las noches…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

–Hiei…Hiei despierta!..Vamos!– susurro Auki sacudiendo levemente a hiei que aun seguía dormido

(MiSao: les aclaro algo…Auki se quedó a dormir en la casa donde estaba hiei i kurama u.u...Me van a odiar..u.u…)

–..Que rayos quieres!..–susurro el pelinegro entre sueños abrazando mas a su hermanito que aun dormía encima de él.

–témenos que salir antes que llegue Yomi…–susurro Auki tratando de que ni el pelirrojo lo escuchara.

Hiei lentamente se levanto, dejo a su hermanito acostado en la cama. El pelirrojo al sentirse solo, comenzó a buscar el cuerpo de su hermano aun entre sueños. Hiei vio esto y acomodó un peluche entre los bracitos de kurama para que éste se aferrara fuertemente de él.

– Te quiere mucho…– balbuceó Auki.

–um?…dijiste algo? – Pregunto hiei que estaba perdido viendo a su pequeño aferrarse tiernamente a aquel peluche…

– No…nada…tenemos que irnos – Auki salio de la habitación.

Hiei se acercó, se apoyo en la camita donde dormía su hermano y acaricio sus suaves rizos de algodón.

– lo que haré… lo voy a hacer solo por ti… mi pequeño príncipe…perdóname…–susurraba el pelinegro inclinando su cabeza para respirar el dulce aroma a rozas que siempre traía consigo su pequeño….luego de esto, se despidió de él besando delicadamente sus finos labios y salio de la habitación también…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

No comieron nada, solo se fueron camino al pueblo. Hiei sentía un poco de preocupación por lo que le pueda pasar a su hermanito, así que... –Auki…–

–Kito y Hiro están en la casa…van a cuidar de kurama, no te preocupes de eso...– corto Auki mirando a ningún punto en especial.

Hiei solo suspiro y siguió caminando…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

En el mismo callejón de la otra vez…Auki llevo a Hiei, allí se quedaron mirando a la gente pasar con grandes bolsas de navidad…ese Dia era 20 de diciembre… y todas las personas comenzaban ya a comprar grandes regalos para sus seres queridos.

– hn…Llevamos un buen tiempo aquí…y no has hecho nada Auki…–dijo Hiei apoyado contra uno de los muros del callejón

–Shhh….tranquilo…solo quiero elegir bien mi pez gordo…–Auki sonrió y un brillo de oro asomo por sus hijos cielo …

–quiero terminar rápido…–

– lo se…toma –Auki le lanzo una pequeña cajita blanca a Hiei, quien la atajó con mucha facilidad, la abrió y…–créeme que te quitara la preocupación y el estrés…– sonrió mirando de reojo al pelinegro Hiei.

Hiei no dijo nada, solo guardo la cajetilla de cigarros que le había dado Auki, no queria fumar…lo hacia sentirse peor.–Ahora no..–

–Hn…aun eres un pendejo uú…–Auki siguió mirando a las personas que pasaban por la calle

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

9 de la mañana eran yá y unos bellos ojitos comenzaban a mostrar su hermosura a la luz. – nnmm…Hiei...–bostezó kurama despertándose

–Kito mira…el rojito esta despertando…– sonrió Hiro sentado en el suelo llamando a su hermano.

–Kuramita?? –kito se asomó por la puerta del cuarto.

Kurama se sentó en la cama, con sus ricitos un poco desordenados y con el peluche que le había dejado su hermano en los brazos aún. – mi hermano? – pregunto extrañado girando lentamente su cabecita buscando con la mirada por todos lados a lo que mas deseaba ver…a su Hiei (MiSao: uuU...Ok…eso me salio cursi…no me lo recuerden u.u)

–eeeeh….salio…– le contesto Hiro.

Kurama se giro de inmediato hacia donde estaba sentado Hiro y pregunto curioso – Donde fue? o.o..?–

– Salio a comprar con Auki ññU –

–…– kurama solo bajo su mirada…de nuevo, al escuchar ese nombre, recordaba aquella noche cuando éste lo tocó…((lease 'Broken Dreams Cap 4 : InnoCent Angel' o.-!))

–pero no te pongas triste si?..– Hiro se paró y abrazo al pequeño – él va a volver…tu por mientras date una ducha…o acaso quieres que tu hermano te vea así todo desordenado?– dijo Hiro tratando de hacer sonreír al pelirrojo.

Las mejillas de kurama se tornaron suavemente rosas y una dulce sonrisa se asomo en su rostro de marfil… negó con su cabeza graciosamente haciendo que sus cabellos se desordenaran mas – nop – dijo divertido mirando a Hiro.

– Bien…entonces…a bañarte!…– Hiro lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo asta el baño. Dejo allí al pequeño para que se duchara y salio del cuarto

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

– Hiei mira…– llamo Auki.

–hn?..–

– el pez gordo…– Auki sonrió con malicia y apunto hacia un anciano que llevaba varias bolsas de compras.

– Hn… – Hiei dio unos pasos adelante acercándose.

–imbesil!! Que piensas hacer! –

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hiei desapareció entre todas las personas para reaparecer detrás del anciano…

Auki abrió totalmente sus ojos sorprendido por la agilidad de Hiei.

El anciano llevaba su billetera en uno de los bolsillos de la parte posterior de su pantalón….esto fue aprovechado por Hiei…

Su mano danzo en un rápido vaivén y saco la billetera del bolsillo del anciano quien se giro al instante pero no logro ver nada, solo una sombra de ojos de rubí desaparecer frente a su vista…

_**Continuaraaa**_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Termineee nOn… con el próximo capitulo comenzara el final de esta historia T.T... También les aviso. Que en el capi 9 o 10 va a haber lemon xD …siii…para todas las lindas que me han pedido eso, lo haré n.n…aunque sea entre hermanos xD jajajaja

Yaa kuidence…y dejen comentarios!!!!


	9. 4Ever WiTh You

Olaaaa!!! nOn!!! io otaveez ...ok...aki va el capi 9, qe es suuuuuper largo, como voi en los ultimos capis de esta historia, voi a acer los capitulos mui largos...asi qe Amverosse, se qerias un capi de media ora...ai lo tienes xDDD jajajaja...ia...las dejo con el capi...q viene con LEMON nOn!!! mi primer lemon juju

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Anterior:**

…_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hiei desapareció entre todas las personas para reaparecer detrás del anciano…_

_Auki abrió totalmente sus ojos sorprendido por la agilidad de Hiei._

_El anciano llevaba su billetera en uno de los bolsillos de la parte posterior de su pantalón….esto fue aprovechado por Hiei…_

_Su mano danzo en un rápido vaivén y saco la billetera del bolsillo del anciano quien se giro al instante pero no logro ver nada, solo una sombra de ojos de rubí desaparecer frente a su vista…_

Cap9.- 4Ever With You (Lemon! nOn!!!)

– Hiro…?– el pelirrojo ya salio de su habitación muy bien vestido, llevaba unos pantaloncitos azules y una polerita rosa de mangas largas, y con su cabello mojado luego del baño que se había dado.

El pelirrojo bajo unos escalones lentamente, aun no se sentía cómodo en esa casa…y mas porque no estaba con su hermano. Llego a la cocina…

– Mira quien esta aquí… – Hiro estaba preparando el desayuno cuando de reojo voi una sombrita rosa asomarse por la puerta…– Porque tan tímido bebe?...ven aquí… – Fue hacia la entrada de la cocina donde estaba escondido el pelirrojo..– Que haces escondido ahí rojito? – Le pregunto tomándolo en brazos.

– N- no queria molestarte…perdona… – se disculpo el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado de timidez..

– jaja…nunca serás una molestia peque…– acaricio la pequeña nariz de kurama con su dedo – Dime…quieres algo de comer?? –

– Si… – susurro bajito el pelirrojo.

– que bien! ya estará listo el desayuno! ..– Le dijo Hiro sentándolo en una de las sillas que estaban en la cocina.

– Donde esta Kito? o.o? – Preguntó el pequeño luego de unos mementos de silencio.

– m?...kito?...ahi esta! n.n! – apunto hacia un rincón oscuro de la cocina donde estaba apoyado kito, que se veía muy interesado ablando por celular, al sentir que el pequeño lo miraba, le dirigió una sonrisa y lo saludo con su mano para después seguir ablando por celular... (Obvio ¬¬…)

**_Conversación de Kito…_**

" _no retrazaremos….llegaremos mas tarde deacuerdo? "Le hablaba Auki desde la otra línea_

"_Por qué?..." le contesto Kito._

"_jeh…Hiei ya consiguió el dinero y ahora quiere comprarle algo a kurama…"_

"_y no puedes convencerlo para que venga?...kurama se va a preocupar"_

"_no, no lo creo…tengo el presentimiento que si le digo alguna negativa a Hiei…me va a matar…"_

"_oh…ya veo…."_

"_hn…"_

"_entonces…que hago?"_

"_Nose….has lo primero que se te ocurra para entretener a kurama…llévenlo a pasear o algo"_

"_mmm...Ok…veré que hago"_

"_bien… "_

**……**

Kito terminó la conversación con Auki y se sentó en otra silla apoyando los codos en la mesa….

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

_**Mientras…**_

– Que le vas a comprar Hiei?–

– Ya lo veras…– Le contesto Hiei, en verdad no le iba a decir a Auki, qué regalo le compraría a kurama, solo él lo sabría…

– ¬¬…. –

Hiei parecía muy distraído fijándose en cada tienda que veían sus ojos, sin prestarle atención a algunas miradas de odio que le dedicaba Auki en algunos momentos…

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

– Rojito… te gustaria salir a pasear? – Le pregunto Kito luego que desayunaran.

El rostro del pequeño se ilumino por un momento…hacia tiempo que no salía a ninguna parte…– Si!…me gustaria mucho –

– Que bien…ve a ponerte tu abrigo y saldremos a pasear si?... – Le contesto kito con una sonrisa, el pequeño d inmediato se paro de su asiento y subió a buscar su abrigo…

– Que piensas hacer…– pregunto Hiro a su hermano.

– (suspiro)…Auki y Hiei se tardaran en llegar…y Auki me pidió que hiciéramos algo para que kurama se entretuviera…asi que saldremos a pasear…vienes? – Le dijo simplemente Kito.

–…esta bien n.n – contesto su gemelo luego de pensarlo desconfiadamente…aunque eran gemelos…ambos tenia caras muy diferentes…

Minutos después ambos sintieron unos pasitos bajando apresuradamente las escaleras…– Estoy listo! – Sonrió alegremente el pelirrojo, lo que causo cierta impresión en los gemelos…Esque a pesar de todo, el pequeño sonreía alegre y dulcemente…como era capas de hacer eso? Era simple…es porque aun era un niño pequeño….

– Te vez muy lindo rojito…– Hiro se le acerco para verlo mejor, se veía adorable, ahora llevaba un abrigo azul oscuro de igual color que sus pantalones y atrás llevaba dibujadas unas alitas plateadas a la altura de su espalda, que eran un poco tapadas por algunos de sus ricitos rojizos, rebeldes como siempre…

– Gracias… – las mejillas del pequeño se volvieron rosaditas ante aquel comentario, se sentía muy feliz…

–nos vamos? –

– Si!– asintieron Hiro y el pelirrojo….

**…………**

Caminaban por las tiendas del pueblo, ya habían almorzado en una de las tiendas a decir verdad, ya eran las 6 de la tarde (o.o…digamos que eso paso ok???)

El pequeño pelirrojo se maravillaba viendo todas las cosas que habían allí…nunca tenia tiempo para verlas…cuando iba a pedir limosnas solo tenia que preocuparse por eso…pero ahora que las veía mejor, eran hermosas...se fijaba muy bien en cada cosa que contenían las vitrinas de las tiendas, se fijaba en todas las luces navideñas que adornaban aquellas calles del pueblo, todo para él era hermoso…

Los gemelos también disfrutaban mirando todo aquello, pero había uno que estaba más interesado en ver al pelirrojo sonreír…

Siguieron caminando, el pequeño se detuvo y se quedo mirando una de las vitrinas donde había un renito que parecía hecho de cristal, para el pelirrojo eso era muy nuevo….sus ojitos se iluminaron y su sonrisa aumento aun mas….pero algo la borro…

– Mama! Papa!... miren yo quiero ese! – a su lado se paro un niño un poco mas grande que él, junto a sus padres, ese niño apuntaba hacia al renito que tanto le había gustado al pelirrojo… – quiero ese!!! – apunto aquel chico…

Kurama de reojo se fijaba bien lo que pasaba, los padres del chico sonrieron suavemente y asintieron con la cabeza…– te lo compraremos… – le dijo la madre al chico…

– Gracias, gracias!!!– El chico se abrazo a sus padres y comenzó a reír…

Esto entristeció a kurama "como seria tener a mis papas también conmigo?..." se pregunto el pequeñito viendo a ese chico sonreír en los brazos de sus padres….pareciera como si se estuvieran burlando de él por no tener a nadie mas que su hermano…como le gustaria estar con sus papas ahora como aquel chico…sin querer una lagrimita escapo de sus esmeraldas y la seco de inmediato….

– Kurama… – Hiro que estaba conversando con su hermano recién se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, al igual su hermano…– Kurama… –volvió a repetir el nombre del pequeño, pero parecía que el no los escuchaba…solo estaba parado ahí, con una manito apoyada en la vitrina…viendo a aquella familia sonreír…

El chico y sus papas entraron a la tienda donde estaba en exhibición aquel renito de cristal…y al rato salieron los papas del chico con el renito de cristal envuelto en papel de regalo…el pequeño solo miraba, también vio salir al chico quien lo miro también, le saco la lengua y se abrazo a sus papas mientras se iban alejando de él…

El pequeño no se resistió mas y empezó a llorar, tratando lo mas posible de no mostrarlo…pero no le resulto…

– ven pequeño ven….ya paso… – Hiro se agacho a abrazar al pequeño, este hundió su cabecita en el cuello de Hiro tratando de tranquilizarse….

– quieres ir al parque?...– pregunto esperanzado kito, luego de que el pelirrojo se tranquilizo…

Aunque queria decir que si,…no queria volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez…no era justo –no…gracias…Pero tengo frió..– le contesto el pequeño mostrando una falsa sonrisa…

– Tienes frió?...será mejor que regresemos a la casa… – Hiro tomo al pequeño en brazos – Vámonos kito… –

– Hn… – asintió…"espero que ya hayan llegado…"

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**En la Casa:…**

– Tienes sueño pequeño? – preguntó Hiro mirando al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la casa.

El pelirrojo solo lo miro con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro – tengo sueño…. – le contesto en un susurro…

Ve a tu cuarto y descansa…deberías estar feliz, mañana estas de cumpleaños..– Comento Kito tratando de Animar al pelirrojo..

El pequeño sonrió suavemente ante aquel recordatorio, era verdad…mañana era su cumpleaños! No debía deprimirse!...– Si– dijo y se levanto del sillón y se fue a descansar…

– Listo…ya se fue… – susurro Kito mirando de reojo hacia un rincón de la casa.

– hn…– de aquel rincón salio hiei.

– porque no quisiste que te viera? – pregunto

– Porque le tengo una sorpresa…y no quiero que se ilusione por ahora… –

– Ya veo… u.u…–

– Bien!...será mejor que nos vallamos….– Dijo Auki saliendo del mismo rincón donde estaba hiei, era común verlos aparecer asi, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia,…eran solo como sombras.

– Si! – Asintieron los gemelos..

– Hn… los veo mañana… – les dijo el pelinegro con aquella usual frialdad dirigida a cualquiera que no fuera su pelirrojo (osea kurama n//n)

– Si…estaremos por aquí cerca como siempre…nos vemos… –se despidió Auki.

– hn. –

El sonido de la puerta serrarse, por fin solo con su pelirrojo en la casa…que causador fue el Dia de hoy para el…

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en sus labios al recordar todo lo que había hecho, su vida mas parecía película…(N/A: u.uU…no digan nada...ya se…)

Tomo la bolsa en la cual traía los regalos de su hermanito y subió las escaleras un poco extrañado al no encontrarse al borracho de Yomi molestando…pero eso no le importaba, con tal que no arruine el día de mañana…todo estará bien..

Y asi tranquilamente se fue a dormir….

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Unos débiles rallos de sol entraban por una de las ventanas de la casa, llegando directamente al rostro del pelirrojo, quien con un poco de molestia comenzó a abrir sus ojitos…

Su molestia se esfumo al aclarar mejor su vista y ver un bello traje a los pies de su cama, se sentó mejor y tomo aquel traje…se veía que eran ropas muy finas, un suéter color rosa invierno, una chaquetita roja de un extraño material que el pequeño desconocía, unos pantaloncitos azules y unos zapatitos negros que de cualquier punto de vista, se veían de buena calidad (N/A: eeeh…elegí esa ropa poqe, en la historia se supone que en estas fiestas de navidad era invierno, ntonces…digamos que el ambiente que esta adaptado mi historia es frío y con nieve nnU…ok, ni io me entendí o.oU)…se sorprendió al ver todo eso…para quien eran esas ropas tan lindas???...

– Hn…veo que despertaste… – la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dándole paso a hiei que venia con una bandeja en sus manos.

– Hiei… – susurro con alegría el pequeño, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan…eso ya era inevitable…

– Te traje el desayuno…. – Hiei coloco la bandeja a un lado y se acomodo sentándose a un costado de la cama, – Espero que te guste…– le dijo sonriendo y pasando una mano por los rebeldes cabellos del pelirrojo.

– Gracias… – el pequeño bajo su miraba un poco avergonzado.

Hiei solo lo miro con ternura…esa ternura que no le mostraba a nadie mas…tomo la barbilla del pelirrojo y dejo un suave beso en sus labios…– m?...creo que descubriste tu regalo de cumpleaños cierto? – Sonrió divertido al ver que el pequeño tenia en las manos la ropa que le había comprado el día anterior…

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos asombrado…acaso esas ropas eran para el???, no podía ser!...o si? o//o? – S-son para mi? – pregunto incrédulo.

– por supuesto que si…dime, te gustan? – le pregunto Hiei sonriendo.

– Si! Mucho!– El pequeño no podía estar mas feliz – Gracias Hiei…–

– No tienes que agradecer nada…te mereces esto y mas…– le contestó el pelinegro acariciando suavemente la manito del pelirrojo.

El pequeño solo sonrió y abrazo a su hermano, no queria separarse de él nunca….

– Bien, …será mejor que desayunes y te cambies de ropa porque saldremos solo nosotros a festejar tu cumpleaños…que te parece?–

– aa! En serio?? – las esmeraldas del pequeño brillaban de emoción

– por su puesto…n.n... –

– Gracias n///n! –

**…………**

Luego de que el pequeño se alistara salieron al parque a divertirse, hiei no se cansaba de admirar cada sonriza que su hermanito le dedicaba, eran simplemente únicas…después fueron al pueblo y allí disfrutaron toda la tarde, hasta el anochecer…

…………

– Aaah!! Que causador fue el dia de hoy no crees? – Hiei abrió la puerta de la casa con kurama en brazos y unos cuantas bolsitas que contenían los regalos de navidad que pensaba regalarle a su pelirrojo.

– Siii n//n –

– No estas cansado? O.o…– le pregunto haciendo una mueca chistosa para que el pelirrojo se riera

– jajaja…un poco n.n –

– Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir… – Tomo de nuevo en brazos al pelirrojo y lo llevo a su habitación…

**Hab.:…**

– mmm… – el pelirrojo de recostó en su cama aun con toda su ropa puesta, aun no se la queria sacar…

– Kurama… – Hiei se sentó a un costado…

– m?... –

– Te tengo otro regalo…– sonrió un poco apenado…no se sentía muy bien ahora…

– que es?? – el pelirrojo se sentó un su cama.

– Es algo muy preciado…Toma – hiei le entrego una pequeña cajita al pelirrojo, este, curioso la tomó

_**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**_((MiSaoAdvertencia: Ok, aqi viene lemon n//n q feliz estoy es el primer lemon qe ago…en fin, ia están advertidas u.u…o.o! se me olvidaba, este lemon no hice visto desde el punto de vista de Hi-kun nOn))_**

_**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Le entregue la cajita a mi pequeño, este la recibió con interés…y cuando la abrió…

–Hiei que lindo!! – en su rostro se formo una de las sonrisas que tanto espere, como adoro verlo sonreír, me tranquiliza, a pesar de todo…

Lo que estaba en la caja, era un pequeño pendiente de plata, con un fino diamante rojo en medio, lo conseguí gracias al dinero que robe…pero, eso ya no importa…Ahora solo quiero, ver su rostro iluminado con su sonrisa por siempre…

– Es tu verdadero regalo de cumpleaños…– tome el pendiente y se lo puse, si que se veía hermoso…ese pendiente resaltaba en su blanca piel, no me resistí y tome su rostro con mis manos y le di un suave beso en sus labios – debes cuidarlo y llevarlo contigo siempre…– le susurre suavemente, rozando mis labios con los suyos…

– Lo haré…– susurro también. – Hermano… –

– Dime –

– Te amo…– se abrazo con fuerza de mi haciendo que cayéramos a la cama, – quiero estar contigo siempre…Hiei…– su ojos comenzaron a brillar…iba a llorar? pero porque?

– Porque lloras?..– Le dije pasando mi mano por sus mejillas para secarle las cristalinas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro – voy a estar en todo lugar…y solo para ti…mi pequeño angel…siempre…–

– Promételo… – gimió hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Hn…si no estuviera en esta situación…diría que es como un chico muy caprichoso, pero nunca le diría algo así…

– Lo prometo, lo juro…todo lo que quieras…– cambio de posiciones y ahora yo soy el que queda arriba ahora.

No dijo nada, solo me miro y enlazo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo hacia él para besarme dulcemente, de la manera que solo él sabe hacer, a pesar de su edad…Le contesto profundizando mas el beso, mientras mi mano baga por su pequeña cintura… al sentir esto, deja escapar de sus labios un delicioso suspiro entre el beso…aprovecho para explorar su boca con mi lengua, siempre así…el me contesta ansiosamente…ahora mi mano recorre sus piernas y la otra sujeta su fino mentón, él acaricia los cabellos de mi nuca con sus pequeños dedos.

Aah…como desearía no respirar en este momento…por falta de aire nos separamos…

Tratando de recuperar el aliento…abrí mis ojos y fije mi mirada en su rostro. Díganme… al ver su rostro, quien podría negar que él es la persona mas bella del planeta?...nadie… su expresión es hermosa, sus ojos entre abiertos mirándome tranquilamente, sus mejillas cubiertas por su peculiar color rojizo, y su boca…entreabierta y húmeda, mojada con saliva de los dos…

Cuando ya recupere mi aliento, me dejo caer sobre mi pequeño, tratando de no recargarme demasiado, para no lastimarlo.

– Hiei… – estiro sus bracitos y como pudo trato de rodear mi espalda, acerco un poco mas su rostro a mi oído – tómame. – susurro suave y lentamente…

Al escuchar esto levante mi cabeza de inmediato, que queria decir con eso? – k…kurama.–

– Por favor… quiero ser tuyo...hoy y siempre…hiei…tómame…– Abro mis ojos con mucho asombro…

– no quiero hacerte daño kurama… – le susurre dispuesto a levantarme pero una de sus manos me lo impidió agarrandome del cuello de mi polera.

– no me harás daño…hiei…no se muy bien lo que me pasara pero yo…quiero pertenecerte…Pase lo que pase…– me posicionó encima de él otra vez…aunque lo niegue, siempre quise que llegara este momento, tenerlo solo para mi y con su consentimiento…pero no se que hacer…

– Hiei…– suspira rozando su cuerpo con el mío…

No lo soporto….

Selle sus labios con los mios y lo rodee con mis brazos, acercándome lo mas que pude a él, si eso es lo que desea, nunca le negare nada asi…

Mis manos bajan en su espalda asta sus caderas, mientras mi lengua acaricia fervientemente sus labios, el cede y me da permiso para entrar en su boca….

– mmh…nh…– gime entre el beso al sentir mis manos perderse entre sus pequeños pantalones.

Presiono mi entrepierna con la de él, haciéndole sentir que estoy en su misma condición de excitación en estos instantes, mi pequeño abre más sus piernas, quedando yo entre ellas…

Oh Dios…tengo tanto calor…

Sus manitos comienzan a moverse y comienzan a tratar de sacarme mi polera, rompo el beso y me la quito rápidamente, él recorre mi pecho con sus suaves manos de ceda…esto me hace estremecer de placer y dejo escapar un gemido casi inaudible…pero no me puedo quedar asi…me recargo sobre él otra ves y comienzo a desvestirlo también…

Comienzo a desabrochar cada botón de su camisa, acariciando cada rincón de su piel que queda al descubierto con mi acción… tomo uno de sus pezones en mi boca, y empiezo a succionar.

Kurama hunde sus dedos en mis cabellos indicándome que no me detenga mientras va gimiendo cada vez más fuerte…

Empiezo a rodear y a morder con mi lengua aquel dulce pedazo de carne, haciendo que se enrojezca, lo mismo ago con el otro pezón….su piel es tan dulce….

Sus manitos toman mi rostro, y me besa indicándome que ya no puede más….bajo mis manos hasta sus pantalones y comienzo a desabrocharlos mientras continúa nuestro beso.

Cuando termino de desabrocharlos voy bajando sus pantalones, mi pelirrojo rompe el beso para ayudarme a quitárselos, llevándose consigo la ropa interior…

Él queda mirándome ahora semisentado en la cama, nada se le puede asimilar en estos momentos, siempre lo he dicho…puedo quedarme viéndole toda la vida, y nunca me aburriré…pero eso no será posible– Listo..? – le pregunto

Solo sonríe y asiente con su cabeza, yo lo vuelvo a tumbar en la cama, me comienzo a quitar mis pantalones…

Momentos después, toda mi ropa esta en el suelo, mezclándose con la de kurama….

Me posiciono encima de mi pelirrojo entre sus piernas, él me rodea con ellas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran tentativamente…– mnhh…kurama – gimo con sorpresa.

Kurama tomó una de mis manos y se las llevó a su boca y comenzó a lamer mis dedos insistentemente…cuando ya estaban húmedos guió mi mano hacia su entrada esperando a que yo hiciera algo – Hiei…–

Subí mi vista, para mirarlo de frente, me hizo una señal de aprobación. No lo pensé dos veces para continuar mi acción…

– a-aaah!... – gimió mi pelirrojo, y arqueó su espalda felinamente al sentir uno de mis dedos entrar en su interior…

– Kurama…– le dije un poco preocupado de que le doliera…

– Sigue Hiei…por favor no te detengas…–

Comencé a mover mi dedo dentro y fuera de se estrecha entrada, disfrutando los dulces gemidos que escapan de su boca…Introduzco mi segundo dedo húmedo en él…

– mmnh…mnh!... – gime mientras con mis besos, voy dejando marcas en su cuello y aumento la velocidad…

Ahora está completamente relajado sintiendo como introduzco el tercer dedo…luego de unos momentos, retiro mis dedos…– Yo…–

– déjame sentirte Hiei…– me abraza fuertemente…– nunca me harás daño…nunca…–

Mi beso calla sus palabras, mis manos van bajando otra vez hasta sus caderas para ponerme en una buena posición, tomo mi miembro y lo guío a su entrada….entro suavemente en su interior…

Puedo sentir como se vuelve a estremecer, yo profundizo el beso, para callar sus gemidos de dolor y distraerlo mientras entro más y más hondo en él….

Cuando ya llego al fondo de su interior, dejo sus labios para ver su reacción, aun mantiene sus esmeraldas serradas fuertemente,…debe de sentir mucho dolor y esto me preocupa…pero cuando iba a hablar y a preguntar si queria que me detuviera…mi pequeño abrió sus ojos y me miro, dedicándome otra de las sonrisas que me sofocan asta mas no poder…recorre con su manito mi mejilla, sus expresión cambia indicándome que puedo proseguir…

Doy una suave embestida jadeando al momento de hacerla…viendo a mi pelirrojo cerrar sus ojos de nuevo y dar un fuerte gemido…

– AAH!!...aah Hiei…HIEI!! mmm!!...– Va gimiendo más y más fuerte a medida que yo intensifico la velocidad de las embestidas, siempre yendo con cuidado para no lastimarlo…

Como quisiera recordar su expresión en estos momentos por siempre; sus mejillas están aun mas rojas que antes, una de sus manitos esta en su boca, la cual esta siendo mordida descontroladamente, y la otra mano esta sujetando con fuerza las sabanas…Su rostro esta cubrido con barias gotitas de sudor, combinadas con algunos de sus cabellos que van cayendo rebeldemente en su rostro…tan dulce, tan tierno y entregado totalmente a mi…

Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y él aprovecha para abrazarme fuertemente, también hundiendo su carita en mi hombro para calmar un poco sus gemidos…

Siento como mi calor aumenta y kurama entrelaza más sus piernas a su cintura, enroscándose….puedo sentir mi fin muy cerca, a kurama le sucede lo mismo…

Llego a al punto de placer máximo en su interior y esto lo hace gritar mi nombre asta no poder mas…

Voy empujando mucho mas fuerte ahora, siento un infierno comenzar a surgir de mi interior…ya no puedo mas…

Dejo escapar un gemido y me vengo en su interior con fuerza, toda esa fuerza que acumule en estos instantes, y voy llenando su interior con mi esencia, marcándole oficialmente como mío…mi pequeño llega al éxtasis igual, y derrama su esencia entre nuestro vientres…

Recupero lentamente mi aliento, y luego que lo hago, me dedico a apreciar el rostro de mi angel…otra sonrisa, mucho mas dulce que las anteriores y agradecida, aun esta respirando agitadamente y eso me hace sonreír a mí también…Le doy un apasionado beso, saliendo de su interior, me dejo caer en la cama y lo tomo para posicionarlo encima de mi, acurrucándolo en mi pecho sintiendo su agitado respirar…lo abrazo posesivamente y tapo nuestros cuerpos con las sabanas...

**…**

– siempre tuyo…– susurra de repente (luego de unos minutos) mi pequeño con sus ojitos cerrados cayendo en el mundo de los sueños…

Acaricio su cabecita con mis manos –por siempre mío…Kurama...– le contesto, dándole un beso en sus cabellos aspirando su aroma…

Esa era la verdad…desde hoy... por siempre me pertenecerá….

Todos mis pensamientos son quebrados al sentir risas y pasos en el primer piso de la casa….

**Continuaraa!!!!!**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Waaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q lindo me salio n//n…weno a mi me gusto, no se ustedes…espero que me dejen sus comentarios haber que les pareció XP es mi primer lemon n.n y andaba mui inspirada P….pero ia no doy mas…son las 3 de la mañana (ooU) i me kiero ir a dormir -w-Zz….

Este capi lo hice escuchando una cancion de Amorphis, se que es suuuper vieja esta banda…Pero amo la cancion que escuhe owo…se llama 'leaves scar' aaww…con esa cancion me concentré mas en hacer el lemon xD jajaja

En fin…gracias por leer, y tranquilos que ia viene el capi 10 T.T no lo puedo creer…voi a terminar mi tercer fic (el primero aun no lo termino nnUu) T.T…aaah…por favor dejen reviews!! Esto va para las q pasan i no me dejan nada! óò…qe malas son úù….

xD jajaja ia me voi…a dormir! nOn…aiO! se cuidan!


	10. Eternal Feelings

Nenitas! ha llegado el final de la historia…. Y antes de empezar…:P ….

**Enit:** _gracias x seguir mi historia…T-T…as leído todas mis tonteras, desde el principio, me enseñaste como publicar…todo….te lo agradezco amiga nxn_

**Angeligth23: **_tu…te has leído todas mis historias tb, eres una de mis primeras lectoras..te lo agradezco mucho nOn_

**Amberosse:** _XuX …te leíste esto nterito xD jaja..muchas gracias amiga…quizás con este capi me mates…pero vale la pena xD._

**Suzuko Nekoi:** _la qe lee i a veces no me deja RR ah? ¬¬...xD jajaja no importa…yo hacia lo mismo n,nU,,,y si te gustan las desgracias….quizás te guste este capi…u.u….o.o…o quizás no_

**Kuramakun**_ aunque no nunca nos hemos hablado x msn (nnU) te considero una de mis mejores amigas…n.n as leído el fic desde el principio, muchas gracias!! nOn (oh!!! Y muchas gracias por mandarme la postal.…qe linda qe eres!! Te akordaste de mi cumpleaños! T-T gracias! muchas gracias…me gusto mucho tu saludo )_

**Rokergirl-sk:** _súper q leas este fic …tus fics an sido uno de los primeros qe lei alguna vez, y sobre lo de la banda: Amorphis ( tienes razon suena chistoso xD), es (creo) una banda de heavy…mmm…las canciones son bn liindas nn …una qe te recomiendo, aver si te gusta 'same flesh' o 'house to sleep' ...Aver si te gustan xD_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

_**Anterior….**_

– _siempre tuyo…– susurra de repente (luego de unos minutos) mi pequeño con sus ojitos cerrados cayendo en el mundo de los sueños…_

_Acaricio su cabecita con mis manos –por siempre mío…Kurama...– le contesto, dándole un beso en sus cabellos aspirando su aroma…_

_Esa era la verdad…desde hoy... por siempre me pertenecerá…._

_Todos mis pensamientos son quebrados al sentir risas y pasos en el primer piso de la casa…._

_Cap 10.- Eternal Feelings_

– Yomi!! Jajaja qe vas a hacer!? – Preguntaba la hermana de Yomi (qe pos sierto hera igual qe él de borracha ¬¬) desde el primer piso viendo a su hermano subir las escaleras…

– Tengo que ver a mis hijos!!– Gritaba feliz mientras se tambaleaba en la escalera – hoy es el cumpleaños de kurama! –

– jajaja!– La hermana de Yomi solo se mataba de la riza…(N/A: mmm…mas que borrachos estaba drogados ¬¬….)

**En la hab. De Hiei**

– Rayos! – susurro Hiei levantándose de la cama, dejando al pelirrojo en ella.

– Hiei…– susurro adormilado y cansado el pelirrojo.

–Vistete rápido kurama!– Hiei no lo miro para decirle esto, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta.

El pequeño solo lo miro con tristeza y se comenzó a vestir con la misma ropa que le había regalado hiei….'porque pasaba todo esto?' pensó.

Se iba a poner los pantalones cuando….

– QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!!!!!– Grito Yomi histérico que de una sola patada había derrumbado la puerta sorprendiendo a los hermanos – HIEI QUE LE HISISTE!!!!–Grito tomando del cuello al pelinegro.

Hiei solo se dejó, dirigiéndole una mirada fulmínate a su padrastro.

– NO PAPA!!!– Grito el pelirrojo desde la cama.

–TU CALLATE!!!!, debí suponerlo, ERES UNA PUTA!!–

–NO LE GRITES!!– Hiei estalló y de un empujón se soltó del agarre de su padrastro

– QUE?!!!–

– Kurama Vistete rápido!– Hiei se volteo a mirar al pequeño.

Yomi aprovechó y tomo del brazo a Hiei y lo tiro a la cama.

– Hiei!!– Kurama se puso a gatas en la cama para tratar de sacar a su padrastro de encima de su hermano…pero era en vano… su padrastro, al momento en que se abalanzó sobre Hiei, no paraba de propinarle fuertes golpes al pelinegro…

–YOMI QUE HASSCES!?– suerte que la hermana de Yomi subió a la habitación y d inmediato separo a Yomi de Hiei – que haces? Porque le pegas? –

– Hiei! hiei! – El pequeño se acerco a su hermano quien ahora se retorcía de dolor por los golpes que había recibido…– p-porque lo hiso!?– le grito desesperado el pequeño, derramando lagrimas a mares y abrazando como podía a su hermano, mirando a Yomi como queriendo recibir una explicación

– Que por qué lo hice?...porque me dan asco! No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hicieron!– cada palabra resonaba en los oídos de hiei y de kurama. – no los quiero ver,…. No los quiero ver LARGO!!!– les grito tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermana.

Hiei se incorporo y sonrió amargamente – nos vamos, de todas formas…quien nos quiso?–

– Niño…– susurro la hermana de Yomi (qe por cierto se llama mell nnU…no dije su nombre im sorry so much)

– Kurama, termina de vestirte rápido y toma tus cosas–

– Si...– el pequeño susurro suavemente y comenzó a terminar de vestirse–

Yomi Salio de la habitación junto con su hermana la primer piso.

………

– Listo kurama?– pregunto Hiei echándose un bolso al hombro

El pequeño asintió tristemente con su cabeza y tomo la mano de Hiei, bajaron al primer piso donde fueron recibidos con mas insultos por parte de Yomi quien estaba tomando otra vez, y salieron de la casa

– Donde vamos?– Pregunto inocentemente el pelirrojo apretando la manito de su hermano para que este le prestara atención.

–Donde sea…lejos de aquí. –

– Hiei…– No se hiso esperar la voz de Auki

– Que quieres ahora… – le respondió el pelinegro con su típico tono cortante

– Donde van? – pregunto al ver el bolso que llegaba hiei en su hombro

– hn…–

– jeh…debí suponerlo…no lo sabes…hay un puente a metros de aquí, allí se pueden quedar…el puente Ie Yume...–

– Hn…'no ilusión' acaso no es ahí donde van todos tus 'amiguitos'? …no soy imbesil, inútil… –

– Ten cuidado con lo que dices…ese es el único lugar donde pueden estar mas seguros…de todas formas no son malas personas con mis amigos como tu…que dices?–

El pequeño solo levantaba su cabecita mirando las miradas desconfiadas de hiei…– hermano…–

– hn… –

– un si? Cierto?...bueno síganme…– se giro lentamente, aprovechando de mirar descaradamente al pelirrojo, cosa que fue notada únicamente por el pequeño.

Llegaron en unas horas, y se instalaron debajo de aquel puente, donde dormían los 'amigos' de Auki, unos vagabundos cualquieras y moribundos…todo eso le incomodaba a hiei, se sentía por el suelo, el cumpleaños de su pequeño de un momento a otro se arruinó y ahora están debajo de un río congelado….

Se ubicaron a un rincón, bajo unos cuantos cartones que por lo menos los protegían del ligero nevado que había comenzado a caer…

– Hermano…tengo frió… – Susurro bajito el pequeño acurrucándose como podía en el regazo de su hermano.

– Shhh…vas a despertar a los demás… – El pelinegro no podía esconder su excreción de tristeza en esos momentos…todo lo que vivieron hace poco parecía una ilusión…y de repente despertaron, ahí, ahora, debajo de un puente rodeados de vagos que nisiquiera conocían…el oji rojo no tubo otra opción de taparse a el y a su hermano con una manta y tratar de dormir…mañana seria un nuevo día…i quizás…solo quizás…todo seria una mala….muy mala pesadilla.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

– Hiei…Hiei arriba…– susurro Auki para despertar al pelinegro.

– Mmm…que pasa – Hiei lentamente abría sus ojos

– Ya es tarde…–

– hn…– Se incorporo y rápidamente se sorprendió al notar que su pequeño no estaba con el. – Donde esta kurama?! –

El Alvino solo hiso un gesto y apunto con su meñique a la orilla del río. Allí estaba el pelirrojo con sus pantalones remangados, agachado, jugando a salpicar la fría agua con sus manitos

Hiei lentamente se le acerco, se veía tan concentrado viendo el agua salpicar.– Kurama...–

El pequeño al escuchar su nombre giro su rostro mirando quien lo había llamado y le sonrió tristemente – Solo jugaba…– Sus esmeraldas no podía dejar de reflejar la profunda tristeza y dolor que sentía por todo aquello.

Hiei se dejo caer pesadamente de rodillas al lado del pequeño y lo abrazo atrayéndolo a el con todas sus fuerzas, ante aquel contacto el pelirrojo respondió al abrazo escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de hiei tratando de calmar las lagrimas que volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos desesperadamente. Que momento…

– Hiei…vengan a comer… –Les dijo suavemente Auki. Quien los llamaba de un costado del puente, con una lata de comida.

– hn…–

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

No se hiso esperar que en menos de un día, se corriera el rumor por todo el pueblo que. Los hermanos Jaganshi llevaban escondida cierta relación sentimental entre ellos. Pronto, los habitantes del pueblo comenzarían a organizar algo….no soportarían tener a personas asi en su pueblo…Sea quien sea.

Pronto llegaba la noche y un manto de nieve cubría todo el pueblo, las luces navideñas que debería dar aquel tono alegre…esa noche hacían lucir las calles mas apagadas y tenebrosas…ni un alma se veía caminar por allí, ningún niño jugando en la nieve…nada.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en una de las iglesias…

(NA: ñaña, no les voi a decir lo que estaban haciendo…eso va para el final…sorpresa, sorpresa nn)

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

– Mierda! – Auki pateo un tarro de basura – No hay nada para comer…– Se encontraba buscando algo para comer en uno de los callejones del pueblo.

– Niño…– Susurro una vos desde las sombras

– Quien es?!...– instintivamente se puso alerta…al ver cierta figura salir de las sombras, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos– Y-Yomi…–

– donde esta Hiei y kurama – hiso notar el odio al nombrar sus nombres.

– No te diré donde están…– Le sonrió burlonamente y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse del lugar…

– Auki…– Yomi lo tomo del hombro

– TE DIJE Q….!!!!– Se volteo con intenciones de golpear a Yomi pero se detuvo en el acto

En frente de èl también aparecieron varios hombres mas a las espaldas de Yomi, mientras este en su mano, le mostraba tentadoramente un mazo lleno de dinero. – Me dirás…?– le pregunto insinuante

El alvino arrebato el dinero de las manos de Yomi y con una sonrisa llena de maldad: – bajo el puente del rió Ie Yume…–

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Puente ie Yume….**

– Ven conmigo…– El pelinegro tomo en brazos a su pequeño.– Mira…– Se acerco a la orilla de aquel rió

– parece de cristal!– una nueva sonrisa a pesar de todo se dejó ver en el fino rostro del pelirrojo .aquel río a causa del frío se había congelado, dando la impresión que era de cristal. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cuando vio en una de las tiendas del pueblo a aquel renito de cristal que tanto le había gustado…aun seguía deseándolo…su sonrisa se borro. – Hiei...–

El pelinegro lo abrazo mas fuerte – shh…ya se…me contaron lo que paso…te prometo, que cuando sea mas grande y tenga dinero…te comprare ese renito que tanto te gusto…trabajare y te comprare todo lo que quieras…– le dijo suavemente al pelirrojo.

– mmh… – el pequeño cerró sus ojitos y se abrazo al cuello de su hermano. Imaginándose como serian de grandes….

Nadie allí le importaba que hicieran, todas las personas que se encontraban debajo del puente con ellos, solo les importaba su propia vida, les valía lo que hicieran…fuera bueno…o malo.

– HIEI!!!!! – Un fuerte grito rompió el silencio y la paz de aquel lugar.

– Que pasa!?– Hiei extrañado se giro a ver quien lo había llamado.

– Hiei… (Jadeo)…vienen…todos los del pueblo..!..– le dijo cansado de tanto correr Hiro, que trataba de recuperar su aliento.

– Que? De que hablas? – pregunto el pelinegro extrañado.

–Hiei!!! Los van a desterrar a golpes!! Vienen! Los hombre del pueblo...vienen por ustedes…!!– Pronto llego Kito a la escena – Tienen que irse de aquí!!!–

El punto, En aquel pueblo no estaban permitidas relaciones como la que llevaban los hermanos, por lo tanto… la pena por llevar una relación asi era el destierro del pueblo o la muerte, fuera quien fuera…a aquellas personas se les era tachadas de impuras…

– No…– Hiei comenzó a ponerse nervioso y bajo a su pequeño al suelo…– Q-quien les dijo donde estábamos?!!– grito.

– Hiei!...– el pelirrojo se aferro de la untura de su hermano, sentía mucho miedo.

– Fue Auki…– susurro el mayor de los gemelos con la cabeza gacha.

Hiei cerro fuertemente sus ojos– no, no, no!!!...no puede ser…– se tapo su rostro con sus manos – Donde rayos tengo que ir ahora?!–

– podrían irse…a la montaña Mizu…allí no los encontraran si se van ahora…– susurro kito mirando como el pelinegro se enfurecía cada vez mas…

– porque lo hiso…– Hiei dio una pausa para respirar e intentar tranquilizarse – kurama, tenemos que irnos de esta mugre…–

El pequeño no le contesto, solo se aferro mas a el y escondió su rostro entre las ropas de su hermano.

De pronto y a lo lego se escuchaban los gritos de los pobladores que se acercaban, con palos y fuego….

– CORRAN!!!– Gritaron ambos gemelos…

Hiei asintió con su cabeza, tomo a su pequeño y desapareció rápidamente, rumbo a la montaña….

– Hicimos algo bueno…– susurro Hiro después de que los hermanos se fueron

– no hemos hecho mucho…también debemos irnos..–

Su gemelo asintió, y también desaparecieron del lugar…

………

Pronto los hombres que los perseguían llegaron al puente…

– AUKI!!!– grito uno de los hombres.. – Dijiste que aquí estaban!! DONE ESTAN?–

La silueta de Auki se hiso ver entre toda la multitud – AQUÍ ESTABAN!!!– miro a uno de los vagos que estaban en el lugar, ellos deberían saber –TU!! – llamó a un moribundo – Donde fueron los pendejos que estaban aquí?...–

El moribundo lo miro fijamente, como pensando si le respondería o no

– RESPONDE!!–

– Dijeron algo de la montaña Mizu…nose nada mas…– el vagabundo no dijo mas y desvió la vista, indiferente.

– Se fueron a la montaña Mizu….– susurro el alvino…– ESTAN EN LA MONTAÑA MIZU!!– grito fuertemente para que todos lo escudaran.

………

Ahora se encontraban en la montaña…la nieve y el frío les dificultaba mas el camino…estaban perdidos..

–Hermano…ahh!. –kurama se detuvo y se apoyó en un árbol, tratando de recuperar el aire…

–kurama…pasa algo?–...Hiei se acerco, tratando de mostrarse calmado...Pero por dentro moría en nervios y miedo…

–Hermano!! –kurama se abrazo a su hermano, éste le correspondió…– ¿Q-que hic-imos?!–El pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente, hundiendo su rostro en el fuerte y firme pecho de su hermano…

–N-no…no hicimos nada malo….nunca… –Hiei serró sus ojos fuertemente y se abrazo mas a su hermano, por primera vez en años sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar…lo que dijo era cierto, ellos no hicieron nada, para que los odiaran y discriminaran de esa manera….a Hiei no le importaba ya que lo trataran como basura….pero, si a su hermano también lo maltrataban, se sentía por el suelo, por no poder hacer nada….

A lo lejos, entre los árboles cubiertos de blanca nieve, ya se comenzaban a escuchar los gritos de los pobladores…la mayoría, personas en las que habían confiado, ahora, esas mismas….venían por sus cabezas….por ser como son.

–ahí vienen…t-tenemos que irnos! –Hiei tomó en brazos a su pequeño y comenzó a correr de nuevo, no sabía ni adonde iban….pero asta donde llegarían, estaba seguro que seria mil veces mejor que esto…

–Hermano…–kurama se abrazo al cuello de su hermano – T-tengo miedo! – el pequeño se aferró con fuerza.

Hiei no le contestó, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos…de pronto…. una idea, la manera de terminar toda esta pesadilla rápidamente…pero, no sabía si seria la verdadera solución…

El pelinegro se empezaba a cansar, aunque corría desesperadamente, aun escuchaba los gritos de aquellos que venían por ellos…–Kurama, tienes que correr también…corre!– Hiei bajo a Kurama y lo tomó de la mano y empezó a correr junto a él…

–H-ermano…no p-puedo! –las piernas del pequeño pelirrojo se hundían entre la nieve, ya no daban para mas, sus nervios no lo dejaban moverse con facilidad y sus piernas temblaban….

Hiei siguió corriendo como pudo, ignorando a su pequeño, sus nervios ya lo estaban colmando, empezó a correr lo más fuerte que pudo, ignorando el dolor en sus piernas y en su corazón…

–H-Hiei…–El pequeño también trataba de dar lo mejor de si, tenia que ser fuerte…el no era una 'niñita' como le dijo alguna vez su Hiei, él tenia que ser fuerte…

Ya los gritos de las personas que los perseguían, no eran tan cercanas, Hiei paro y se sentó en el suelo, totalmente cansado

–Ven aquí…–Hiei atrajo a kurama para que se sentara en sus piernas, éste se apego a su pecho y escucho la agitada respiración de su hermano, también sintió como los brazos de Hiei temblaban… ¿habrá sido su imaginación?..Decidió no decir nada…

Allí se quedaron unos minutos, descansando, Hiei mantenía sus ojos serrados, sin poder sacarse aquella idea que se le había venido a la cabeza. Kurama por otra parte, estaba recostado en el pecho de su hermano jugando con sus cabellos sangre…y a pesar de su edad, tenía una idea parecida a la que tenía su hermano en mente……

Pronto ya, los pobladores se acercaban…y tuvieron que emprender su escape de nuevo, pero…con el descanso se les había adormecido las piernas y les era difícil correr así, pero lo hicieron como pudieron….

Llegó un momento en que ni Hiei ni su pequeño podían correr mas…los gritos de las personas se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca…El pelinegro se giro y retrocedió un paso, y sintió como unas piedras caían al vacío "un acantilado" pensó con asombro, se giró tratando de asegurarse que estaba en lo cierto, y así era. Estaban en la punta de un acantilado….la oscuridad era casi absoluta y a lo lejos ya se veían las antorchas de los pobladores acercándose….

–Hermano…–Kurama levanto su cabecita para ver el rostro de Hiei y agarró las ropas de este, como esperando algo…

Hiei dejo de meditar y miró a su hermano, no sabia lo que iba a hacer...Pero…–Vamos a estar bien….nadie nunca mas nos molestará…–"no…nunca mas…" Hiei aun dudoso, tomo la mano de kurama, éste, tomó la mano de su hermano fuertemente…

Los gritos de la gente se hacían mas y mas cercanos, kurama volvió a ver en la dirección de donde venían aquellos gritos –No nos dejaran estar juntos….no nos dejarán estar juntos…–susurraba lo mas inaudible posible para que su hermano no lo escuchara…

–Kurama…–La voz de su hermano lo hizo volver a mirarle….pero Hiei no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó, y el pequeño correspondió el abrazo, ya entendía lo que su hermano queria hacer y no pudo contenerse las ganas de llorar, Hiei lo acerco mas a él y escondió su rostro en el pequeño hombro de su pelirrojo, dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas que mojaban el hombro del oji esmeralda….

–H-Hiei….estas llorando…. –Karma se separó aun llorando y con una sonrisa penosa, para ver en rostro de su hermano, los dos se miraron por unos minutos y se volvieron a abrazar…

–Te amo….te amo mucho! H-Hiei…. –El pequeño pelirrojo no soportó mas, y rompió en un llanto desesperado enterrando sus uñitas en las ropas de su hermano.

–Te amo más que mi vida kurama…más que mi vida…– Hiei tomó el rostro de su pelirrojo y lo beso, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese instante,… como si éste fuese su último beso……

El pequeño también respondió de la misma manera que su hermano: desesperada y apasionadamente.

Se podía oír a las personas a pocos metros de donde estaban los hermanos…

Por esto, Hiei partió el beso y tomo de la mano a kurama y se giraron hacia el acantilado…

Kurama sentía miedo…no tenia idea que se sentiría esto….pero queria estar con su hermano por la eternidad….y si era necesario llegar a esto, lo haría….

Hiei miro al vacío por unos instantes, algo lo detuvo antes de hacer lo que tenia en mente….el paisaje….el paisaje desde el acantilado era hermoso...La luna llena iluminaba todo el lugar. El mar, a sus pies, oscuro totalmente, solo alumbrado por el reflejo lunar, acompañada con niebla...Se podían ver las montañas, a lo lejos, ahora cubiertas de nieve y el cielo, con algunas nubes…pero dejando ver las estrellas del infinito…Hiei se fijo en cada detalle, para también, guardarlo por siempre en sus recuerdos, junto a los de su hermano….

Ya las personas estaban a solo unos minutos de aquel lugar, listos para hacer sufrir despiadadamente a los hermanos…

–N-no nos dejaran estar j-juntos…–dijo kurama ya no en un susurro, sino con un tono normal, para que su hermano lo pudiera escuchar.

–Pero desde hoy….estaremos juntos por siempre…–Termino la frase Hiei sonriéndole suave y tiernamente a su hermano, apretando su manito. Asegurándole que lo que harían, solo se sentiría por unos segundos y luego todo y todos desaparecerían para ellos...Kurama mas calmado, le dirigió una tierna sonrisa a su hermano y también tomo fuertemente su mano, en forma de aceptación…

–AQUÍ ESTAN!!Vengan!!–Grito Auki, ex amigo de Hiei, quien ya había llegado primero a aquel lugar y los había encontrado

En ese mismo momento….los dos hermanos no pensaron mas…solo se dejaron caer al vació, todavía tomados de la mano, sin separarse uno del otro, dejando de oír los gritos que Auki y de los demás…y Tal como sabia Hiei, solo fue una sensación de miedo por unos segundos, luego ya no sintieron nada, Allí acabo aquella pesadilla, todos sus dolores ahora olvidados…y con la seguridad, que seguirían soñando juntos y felices por la eternidad….

_**Fin…**_

_**26 de Dic.**_

_**2006**_

**_Arica, Chile_**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

WAAAA!!! Lo termine TOT…mi primer fic terminado TOT….voi a llorar xOx….enfin…muchas gracias por leer. Qeria poner este fic ayer (mi cumple) pero..no alcance…así que lo puse oidia uu …muchas, muchas gracias a todas qe leyeron esto asta el final n,n

Se despide con cariño:

MiSao.


End file.
